


let me help you, mister speaker.

by amarillecer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin is a Debater, POV Marvin (Falsettos), POV Whizzer Brown, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Whizzer is an Adjudicator, will update tags sooner or later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: oftentimes debaters are told to leave all their hatred and angst inside the room when they step outside of rounds. however, for the case of marvin cohen, top speaker of harvard university, and whizzer brown, the university's top adjudicator, tensions only tend to rise for every step taken together post-debate.it's their final worlds competition, and marvin does not want pretty boy whizzer fucking things up.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 85
Kudos: 72





	1. points of improvement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time's ticking for harvard's premier debate team as worlds slowly approaches, and the two top performers are nowhere near being on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up boys this is the longest thing i'll ever do. i'm excited. have fun! (also i'm a debater so some of these may or may not be based on real life experiences)

“Marvin, have you read up on the latest IR articles? We need to be ready. International relations are always the topics before the breaks.” Charlotte looked up from her iPad and dropped her stylus to look at Marvin who was beginning to daze off looking at the clock.

“Marv!” Charlotte flicked her partner’s arm to bring him back to where they were: in the library matter loading yet again for Worlds. Except this time, unlike the numerous debate competitions they’ve done before, is much more important. This time, they’re matter loading for their final Worlds competition as college seniors. Although they planned to pursue debating for their succeeding degrees (Law for Marvin and Medicine for Charlotte), they both knew the weight that was put on their shoulders as they were the top debate team of Harvard University, the home of the coveted Worlds Trophy three years in a row.

“Yeah, sorry. Just checking the time, what do you need me to do?” Marv snapped back to reality and looked at what Charlotte had just pulled up, the webpage of the latest IR articles that have been popping up all over the web.

“Right. You’re doing Sci-Tech right now?” Marv clarified, making sure he was actually there and not just hallucinating the past few days. 

See, Marvin hasn’t been sleeping well for the past week. There was a month left ‘til the competition and everything was essentially booked and prepared. Everything was ready except for him. He needed to brush up on everything, double checking all fact sheets he could find about recent data concerning economics, law and international relations. He saw his upperclassmen do this all the time: burn the midnight candle to make sure they emerge victorious. Now that the time for his candle had come, he was just slowly getting burnt out and not in the productive, positive way.

Their set-up was simple: have Charlotte read up on everything Sci-Tech, Arts and Gender. That was her field, and she was best on it. They’ve had that dynamic since their senior year of high school and it’s boded well for them. It used to be just the two of them against the world but as they entered Harvard for college, they got immersed into a competitive field of debaters in the school that were equally as good (but just a little below) as they were. Over time they formed a study group with Trina and Mendel who helped them shoulder half of each field so they could all just matter load together in the library; Trina took half of Marvin’s topics and Mendel took half of Charlotte’s.

As the two became four, the four eventually became six as they became the representative teams with Whizzer and Cordelia, the top adjudicators of their year level. They’d spend a lot of time in the library, a classroom or at the cafe talking about everything, but mostly about debate whenever competitions rolled around. Funnily enough, the group’s dynamics turned more romantic than platonic spare one pair, one would argue they had not even crossed the plains of being friends at all. In sophomore year, Trina and Mendel got together after being debate partners, the group chanting a collective “awe” when Mendel admitted that he finally asked Trina to be his girlfriend. Later that same year, Cordelia and Charlotte got together too and the group squealed in unison, their excitement for the inevitable group dates the four could share. 

But when the kiss camera would eventually pan to Whizzer and Marvin, simply picture a drink getting poured over one another’s head type of romance. In other words, none at all. The two were sworn mortal enemies since freshman year when Whizzer would always be late to meetings and be too lazy to give Marvin actual constructive points of improvement. They learned to be civil as years dragged on, but every quip and unnecessarily rude remark would prove that the unbridled hatred they had for each other was very much present and growing.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Marvin asked, eyes glued for over two minutes to an article about the latest doings of China’s government against yet another small country they chose to prey on.

“Trina and Mendel just texted that they were getting coffee, Cordelia’s on her way from my dorm because I asked her to get me a jacket and Whizzer’s minding his own business.” Charlotte responded not even looking up from her writing.

“You mean Whizzer’s fucking another speaker from Cornell.” Marvin deadpanned and sighed, disappointed once again in the choices Whizzer had made.

“I said minding his own business, because you should too. I don’t tell you anymore about his latest duds because you seem to get unnecessarily mad at him.” Charlotte laid her stylus down to look at Marvin who had a faint tint of red on his cheeks, either out of jealousy, rage or embarrassment.

“Fucking his way to the top can’t possibly be ethical, and you know that. He’s good, but is he really Worlds good, Charles?” Marvin angled his body to pay his full attention to Charlotte instead of his readings.

“Yes, he is. You’re just clouded by your prejudice against him. Which by the way? I never understood. He is a nice and quippy person that nobody else seems to mind, and you seem to be so anti-Whizzer that you _think_ he’s not Worlds material? He’s broken in since freshman year! Now, read for god’s sake.” Charlotte gestured to Marvin’s laptop after she gestured wildly in the air to emphasize her point.

See, the thing about Whizzer through Marvin’s lens, is that he is a total enigma. One day he could be falling hard for the man, and on other days he would be plotting 37 ways to kill him. He would never admit that in the four years of their acquaintanceship, he had learned to love to hate the man, because it was the little things that got to him. The scrunched up face when he laughs, the little strands of hair that would fall on his forehead, the neatly tucked in shirt fabric he would pull on when he stood up. But it was also the little things that got to him. The unmerited low speaker scores he suggested that Marvin deserved, the unnecessary snarkiness when he was being serious, the condescending tone when he’d give out his oral adjudication. Marvin was teetering on thin ice as to which side of the pool he would jump into to determine what his feelings for Whizzer were, and it was dangerous.

“He’s just fucking everybody so they have to file for equity. It’s a strategy. Goddamn, pig.” Marvin mumbled to himself before pulling up another article about the recent wars in the Middle East, earning a quick slap from Charlotte.

* * *

But if Marvin were completely honest, Whizzer was good. Hell, he was great, but he was immensely condescending. One would argue Marvin was too, but Whizzer was downright insulting. Marvin hated every bit of it. He was extremely unprofessional too. Making everything into a joke, a quick snort, or a sexual innuendo. It has ticked him off one too many times, so he’s learned to eventually ignore it. Once in a while it gets the better of him and it crawls under his skin, and unfortunately this was one of those times.

“POI.” Marvin raised his hand in the middle of Mendel’s speech but was promptly turned down with a “taking POIs at the fifth minute,” and a sly snort from Whizzer who didn’t even look up from his writing. The speaker nearly broke his pen out of rage.

“Calm down. Jeez, it wasn’t even anything.” Charlotte put her hand on Marvin who began to mumble something his breath, surely an expletive of some sort.

“Better be thankful I’m done speaking or else I would have just called him out for seven minutes.” He grumbled, almost missing out Mendel asking if he had a POI, but now the possible rebuttal to what Marvin deemed as dumb earlier in his speech was gone.

“Yeah, no sorry. Continue.” Marvin apologized and let Mendel proceed with his closing comparisons. Whizzer raised his eyebrow at Marvin, the latter of which returned the gesture.

“Just ask for points of improvement after. Can’t do anything now, I already rebutted his case anyway. Trina and Mendel work best as Opening.” Charlotte explained quietly so that the opposing closing team wouldn’t hear.

“Never gives me any points of improvement anyway. Too subjective for my taste. You know that.” Marvin seethed.

“Yes, that’s why I meant get them from Cordelia, dumbass.” Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled quaintly to her girlfriend who grinned back.

After the sly stares between Marvin and Whizzer that the former would deem annoying and the latter would deem amusing, deliberation period eventually rolled around, all of the teams eventually getting up to leave. With just him and Cordelia in the room, and one of their trainees Jason minding his own business, Whizzer just blurted out: “Did you see how mad Marvin got when I snorted. That was too funny.” 

“Yes, I did. You know, you should be lighter on him, he’s planning everything already for the Worlds trip. Which you by the way should be helping with, as co-prime. Maybe just try to be nice for the remainder of the month and during Worlds? Look at him! Poor boy’s got eyebags.” Cordelia protested as she started rewriting her notes.

“Well that’s on him.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and began sectioning off his paper for oral adjudication notes as well.

“You know if he wasn’t so mad all that time I’d fuck him too.” He kid, earning a choked chuckle from Jason who was listening in.

“Don’t need to. You’re already in conflict via institution.” Cordelia replied not looking up from her paper.

“Not because I need to Delia.” Whizzer clarified, comparing his papers.

“Oh my god. You _want_ to fuck Marvin.” Cordelia looked at him dead in the eye and dropped her jaw in shock.

“Is there anything wrong with that now?” Whizzer leaned his arm on the backrest of his chair, “He’s handsome so what. Maybe it just took me four years to finally admit it, but he’s good looking and good with his mouth.” Whizzer winked at Cordelia who just started laughing hysterically and eventually punched him in the arm.

“Hi, yeah I have my call now.” Jason piped up to look at Whizzer and Cordelia.

“Yeah sure kid, sorry. Don’t mention that to Marvin or you’re off the club.”

* * *

“A 2?” Marvin exclaimed as he talked to Cordelia outside the room, just as Whizzer stepped out of the room to talk to Trina and Mendel.

“Yeah, is that so hard to believe?” Whizzer sarcastically replied with a gasp.

“Shove it, Brown.” Marvin retorted quickly, just wanting to hear where he went wrong. He’d been too lax this training, he got 3’s for the past four days.

“Sorry, Marv. I gave you a 3! I got outvoted so I conceded. Don’t worry, we’re training sans rounds on Saturday! Pretty sure it had to do with your principal justification, ask Whizzer. It was either that or your lack of mechanism.” Cordelia clarified, looking over her notes really quickly.

“Mech- mechanism? Opp- We are defending status quo! I don’t need macro and micro level analysis on how status quo works, Delia.” Marvin sputtered, raising his hands in the air in defeat.

“You do need to touch on it, Marv, even just a bit. It’s okay. We’ll watch other previous Worlds rounds tomorrow don’t worry.” Cordelia offered a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Alright. Sorry, Del. Just riled up that’s all.” Marvin tapped his hand over Cordelia’s and let out a breath.

“Jesus Christ, I can see your fumes out of your ears Marvin. Calm down.” Whizzer stopped by Cordelia and Marvin, just finishing up with his notes for Trina and Mendel, he reached for Marvin’s ear to emphasize his point but was met with a firm grip.

“Not now, Whizzer.” Marvin’s grip on Whizzer’s wrist tightened, and voice low and thick. He eventually just gave up and let his hand down, bumping the latter’s shoulder before getting his bag and reminding the group of Saturday’s group session.

“He’s stressed because of all the planning I think, he’s stern but that has never happened before.” Cordelia looked at Whizzer who was just staring at the figure that was trailing down the hallway.

“Okay, that was hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating soon enough, don't worry. leave comments and kudos bc i always love those and follow me on twt for occasionally funny tweets and snarky (but light-hearted) side comments: @creesetianborle !


	2. junior year shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizzer takes a rather unpleasant trip down memory lane, as charlotte and cordelia narrate the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here we go! i feel flimsy writing down scenes where they fight because i just want them to love each other so quick s/o to my beta reader marvin (@borlephobia on twt) for checking if it's ooc or too much. ly bud. enjoy! leave comments and kudos mwa :)

Whizzer opened the door for Cordelia to step into the cafe they always hung out at after training sessions, oftentimes to debrief about whatever Marvin had to bitch about that day, but the air was seemingly confusing for the pair after the earlier debacle while deliberating.

“Hey, I’ll have a double cappuccino with almond milk. Thanks.” Whizzer spoke to the cashier, a tall guy with curly hair whom he winked at after they had asked if that was all.

“So you want to fuck Marvin.” Cordelia sputtered after they had practically walked to the cafe in silence, her keychain against her water bottle being the only thing to have made noise for the past five minutes.

“Do you really have to say it here?” Whizzer looked straight at Cordelia who gave a shrug of the shoulders, as he pointed to the barista with his eyes.

“Oops. Yeah, I’ll have a vanilla bean frappuccino. Thank you!” Cordelia chipped after the boy gave Whizzer his change, “Oh and a glazed donut would be nice.” She smiled.

“I’ll take a seat over there.” Whizzer pointed towards one of the more open areas of the cafe that was set up with a long couch and some bean bags. He rested himself on the comfy chair and threw his head back in defeat once his back hit the cushions.

See, the thing about Marvin through Whizzer’s lens, is that he is completely transparent. He had telltale signs of what his attitude towards Whizzer was given the day. It was eye rolls, scoffs and shoulder bumps for when he was exasperated just by the sight of the man. Other days it would be immensely long stares, subconscious head nods when Whizzer was talking, and the immensely rare ‘Okay, you win,’ or ‘yeah, I see your point.’ It’s been four years and nothing has changed, he was the exact same Marvin he knew since freshman year: condescending and easy to annoy, but perhaps that time frame had made him realize how fun the game, that is toying with Marvin, was. Whizzer was walking on eggshells around Marvin, but the thrill of finding out whether the latter would kiss him or punch him if their faces were inches apart was exhilarating. 

“You hate him.” Cordelia came around, tray in hand with a glazed donut in tow.

“Yes, I do. That doesn’t mean he isn’t fuckable.” Whizzer admitted, putting down his messenger bag and pulling out his laptop.

“He hates you back.” Cordelia clarified, doing the same.

“Does he really, or has he realized that he can’t give up his anti-Whizzer facade after four years?”

“That actually makes sense.”

“You know him, too proud to let down his ego. I’m proud too, but I’ll admit after four years this rivalry has become draining and I do not want it showing up on lines across my forehead.”

It was true. The whole cat and dog charade was immensely draining, especially in junior year. That was admittedly their most fiery year as he and Marvin were forced to pair up and discuss their plans as co-prime ministers in preparation for their final year. It was filled with multiple shouting matches in the classrooms at 10pm when they wouldn’t come to an agreement, as Marvin wanted stricter training protocols and Whizzer wanted to spend more time outside of rounds.

_“I can’t fucking believe that you joined the fucking debate club and think that you’re so good you don’t need to train.” Marvin barked at Whizzer who was scoffing._

_“I don’t think I’m good. I know I am. If you’d let yourself believe for once that you don’t need to be training six days a week for a competition to be good, you wouldn’t have to hold everyone captive! Fucking monster you are, huh.” Whizzer retorted, gesturing wildly._

_“Real mature. You have no solid plans for this club. You’re just here because it’s always top speaker and top adjudicator. I’d much rather have Charlotte.” Marvin looked away and chuckled, rolling his eyes._

_“Well buddy, you’re stuck with me. So get fucking used to it. This? This whole charade is tiring as fuck and it’s only getting started. So I’m telling you right now? Shape up and learn to compromise because I’m not having any of your shit that’s rooted in your goddamn insecurity. Got it?” Whizzer glared at Marvin who was only glaring back. This was only the first of their fights, and Whizzer was already tired._

“Junior year?” Cordelia snapped him back to his thoughts, and he responded quaintly with a nod.

“That was intense. Staying up after hours for debate? Hell, I know I’m a nerd but all the clubbing I missed for that fucking prime minister proposal bullshit? Not worth it.” Whizzer began typing away at his laptop, searching up for some cozy music he could listen to as he planned the fun part of the trip: the off-days. Marvin was busy with the flight and accommodations, like the boring co-prime minister he was, and Whizzer was for all of the food and recreational activities, being the better half of the duo.

“What are you doing?” Cordelia looked over to see Whizzer pulling up various tourist spots in Oxford, as the University of Oxford was the host for this year’s Worlds.

“You said earlier, do my part in planning for the trip. So I’m picking the food spots and recreational activities for the weekends and evenings.” Whizzer smirked at Cordelia who lightly pushed him.

“Of course that’s what you’re in charge of.” Cordelia giggled, and was then interrupted as Whizzer’s name had been called to get his drink.

“That’s me, I guess.” Whizzer placed his laptop on the center coffee table to get up and retrieve his drink, earning a light tap from Cordelia in the process. “I’m calling Charlotte to come over.”

“Just make sure she doesn’t bring Marvin and we’re good. I’d like to hear her talk about her partner as well.” Whizzer raised his eyebrows momentarily and then jogged over to the counter.

* * *

“Hey Charles.” Whizzer smiled at Charlotte who was currently in an embrace with her girlfriend who then waved.

“How are you? After Marvin snapped at you earlier.” Charlotte looked apologetic as she set her bag down next to Cordelia’s. Even if the four of them, plus Mendel and Trina all would consider themselves as a friend group she often felt like she had to apologize for Marvin’s behavior towards Whizzer.

“Hot and bothered.” Whizzer grimaced and stared at his laptop screen, picking out yet another restaurant that caught his eye.

“Sorry what?” Charlotte stared at him, very much confused.

“It was bothersome, I didn’t expect him to touch me, his palms were slightly wet.” Whizzer snorted.

“Okay, and hot because?” Charlotte started, trying to lead him on.

“Can I not be?” Whizzer looked up and raised his eyebrow, to be met with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, no.” Charlotte lightly kicked his leg that wasn’t resting on the couch.

“What ever do you mean, Charlotte?” Whizzer feigned innocence.

“You sly motherfucker. You know what? It was about time, you know. Four years is a lot of time for cat fights.” Charlotte wagged her pointer towards him which earned a chuckle, “Unfortunately, can’t say the same's going on in Marvin's head though. Man is too much of an enigma.”

“Unfortunately?” Whizzer’s voice dropped down an octave as he turned back to his work.

“Of course you’re the type to go for men who aren’t into you.” Cordelia piped up from her seat, as Charlotte slowly sat down next to her in a bean bag.

“I like a challenge, what can I say?” Whizzer retorted.

“Every time I think he’s simmering down with you, he just tends to shoot right back up with his anger. Sometimes it’s just driving me crazy.” Charlotte took a bite of Cordelia’s donut and wiped the crumbs off of her mouth with a handkerchief.

“I don’t know what I’d want to hear more, Whizzer talking about his next plan to annoy Marvin, or Marvin shit talking Whizzer to the ground.” Cordelia joked as she silently asked Charlotte to feed her part of the donut as well.

“How dare you. I’m more tolerable, naturally.” Whizzer put his hand to his chest and gasped sarcastically.

“Are you though?” Cordelia stared at him straight in the eye before Whizzer eventually gave up and shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s compare notes, then. What is the worst thing that Marvin’s told Charlotte, and what’s the worst thing I’ve told Cordelia.” Whizzer, seemingly becoming more interested in what Marvin has to say about him, no matter good or bad, set his laptop down on the coffee table to lay his head on his arm.

“Off the top of my head, just earlier he was complaining about how you fuck every guy in town. Which is apparently what makes you so unprofessional, and late all of the time.” Charlotte remembered their conversation from earlier, leaving out the part where Marvin was questioning his abilities just in case it was a soft spot for Whizzer and would terminate the friendship for good.

“Well, that’s not so bad. That’s partially true.” Whizzer clarified, earning a shocked look from the lesbians.

“No clever snark from Whizzer Brown? You do wanna fuck him, huh.” Cordelia spoke, taking a sip from her drink and staring afterwards.

“I’m not pining for him, I’m just saying what’s wrong with fucking people? People have sex, it’s not unprofessional to be sexually active.” Whizzer explained further, making the couple even more confused.

“Nothing wrong with it, yeah. But you’ve never responded to _Marvin_ so lightly.” Cordelia cleared her throat, preparing for her contribution to the Marvin vs. Whizzer debate. “Whizzer, one time, got so fed up with Marvin that he planned this intricate set-up, which he almost did by the way if it weren’t for me stopping him, to doodle over his matter book.”

“Whizzer, I would have killed you!” Charlotte held her hands in a fist and jokingly punched Whizzer’s leg.

“Hey! I didn’t do it! I figured he’d throw me off the third floor.” Whizzer held up his hands in protest.

"Brown, if you would have ruined his matter book I would have thrown you off the fifth floor. Do you know the time we spend on that thing, gathering facts and evidence?" Charlotte huffed jokingly. 

"Exactly why it was the focal point of my plan. But it all just ended up to be tattle to Cordelia." The man looked at the blonde who widened her eyes and slapped his shoulder at the memory. 

“The intricate planning too! It spanned three days! He would randomly come up to me in the halls and go ‘Delia, I know how to get revenge on him for embarrassing me in front of the newbies.’” Cordelia imitated his voice terribly which earned a hearty laugh from the whole group.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Whizzer stuck his tongue out before straightening his posture and presenting himself more seriously.

“He crawls under my skin so goddamn much, you have to know. I could have easily killed him so many times when we were alone in the classrooms for all that time spent planning for this year’s agenda.” Whizzer remembered, digging his nails into his palms out of rage.

_“Can you for once, maybe just be on time? Not fucking every guy on campus? This is what matters. This will actually help you in the future.” Marvin raised his voice at Whizzer, who was unsurprisingly late and very much hungover._

_“Just because you don’t have a sex life, doesn’t mean you can keep on criticizing me for fucking around, Marvin. Maybe remove that stick up your ass and just work.” Whizzer, not in the mood for a shouting match over the headache he was feeling, shut the conversation up quickly._

_“See that’s the thing with you, you think the world revolves around you that you go on wasting other people’s time. Newsflash, asshole. The world could do away with you. The only reason I’m even speaking with you is because I actually want to be prime minister. If I left all the planning to you it stains my name and yours, on top of whatever tarnishing you did to your own name that is.” Marvin rambled on, not looking up from his laptop._

_“Literally, fuck off. You’re too fucking condescending all the time and you think you’re better than everyone. You are so eager to tell people that they’re wrong any chance you get. What’s wrong? Did mommy and daddy do that to you all the time as a kid that you’re projecting?” Whizzer toyed, but irritably settled down on the opposite corner, just like how they always positioned themselves._

_“Just fucking hand me your part of the proposal. I’ve had enough of your bullshit.” Marvin, voice steady, glared at Whizzer. Eyes glassy either from unshed tears or the light of the laptop in front of him, the taller gentleman he couldn’t quite tell._

“Does he actually hate me, Charles?” Whizzer, who had no care in the world for this man, just wanted to know for once and set the record straight (or gay, however you may phrase it).

“Ask him yourself.” Charlotte eyed outside the window at Marvin who was about to step into the cafe. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Speaking of the literal devil.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and taking a sip of his drink now that it had gone to room temperature instead of scalding hot.

Marvin stepped in, unphased. Goddamn, okay maybe this little ‘Marvin is fuckable’ charade has been going on for longer than just the past few trainings for Worlds. He just constantly reminded himself of all the bad traits Marvin had, and how much he would rather throw himself down a flight of stairs than have an earnest sit-down conversation without fighting. But the way he stepped in, ruffled his hair and fixed the cuff of his for once not-too-shabby dress shirt, sent warmth down Whizzer's body that made him all the more confused. 

“Brown.” Marvin nodded towards Whizzer.

“Cohen.” Whizzer smirked and took a sip of his coffee, reassuring himself that this was one hell of a game he was about to play.

“Shit talking me to our friends, I presume.” Marvin remarked, grabbing his wallet from his bag to get to the counter.

“Always.” Maybe, after four years Whizzer was tired of letting Marvin’s rage for him burn unbridled, bright and strong. It was at that moment, with Marvin hugging Charlotte and setting down his bag next to her, that Whizzer decided he was going to play with fire.


	3. god, you're a pain in the ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's saturday, and to no one's surprise whizzer is late. but to his surprise, marvin had reached his tipping point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! i wrote chapter 1, 2 and 3 in consecutive nights but then as i said in my previous a/n, i got interrupted with editing them and writing more, but i'm doing my absolute best to update this as steadily as possible. have fun with this chapter! it definitely hurt to write.

The time ticked ever slowly for Marvin who was trying to nurse a headache from staying up all night trying to make the final arrangements for the group heading to England. It was their final meeting before their flight, and he was with the team to get some more pointers and get together one last time before their final Worlds season started. They were scheduled to leave on Sunday since Worlds was on Thursday through the weekend. They’d then fly back on Wednesday to have a little extra time on their hands. Anyway, it was always scheduled during the break and it was one last opportunity for the group to make splendid memories in a country apart from their own.

The season was always exciting, the lively chatter inside AirBnBs or the colorful exchanges between teams, despite how grey people would look at debating and speaking about facts for seven minutes. For people like Marvin, it added just the perfect hint of some hue to his otherwise boring life as an aspiring law student, studying day in and day out. For competitors like Whizzer, it was the certain spice that would harvest even more questions and altogether contribute to their stellar personality of being good at everything. Although despite how much they would admit the joy the routine of jet setting to meet new debaters and styles was exhilarating, they could not run away from the arduous schedules and planning that came with it, which was beyond draining. For Marvin, the already boring and tiresome job of prime minister was doubled thanks to Whizzer.

“Where the fuck is he?” Marvin seethed, looking at Charlotte who was scribbling a few more things down as Cordelia was talking about certain styles that could be helpful to the two pairs of speakers sitting down.

“How the fuck should I know? Do I look like I have a tracker on him?” Charlotte just stared at her girlfriend.

“Well, the three of you were left in the cafe yesterday. Maybe he could have told you if he was going to be late?” Marvin recalled and continued scribbling down notes as well.

“If he did and I told you, you’d throw a fit regardless! Just wait for him and talk about the plans once Delia’s done. You should listen too, I heard last year’s team won by an inch because of how well their principle argument was.” Marvin huffed and listed down the three pointers Cordelia was discussing to make stronger cases.

Eventually, the discussion ended and after a quick thanks, Marvin got up to switch spots with Cordelia to talk about the group’s formal itinerary. It was the more boring part of the trip too, the registration and the accommodations but what the hell was he going to do? Wait for Whizzer to discuss a modern eclectic restaurant he wanted to go to? No matter how fun that would have seemed, he was not about to waste any time.

“Alright everyone, so again we didn’t have a practice round today because I didn’t want you to stress too much. I’m sure everyone has to pack tonight, so I’ll make this as brief as possible.” Marvin started, getting a big whoop from Mendel and Charlotte, and a giggle from their girlfriends.

“So as you know, Worlds is in Oxford since they’re the hosts for this year. I’m gonna check us in tonight and make sure all of our baggage is set. Our flight is at 6:00 AM so we have to be at the airport at around 4:30 AM because we’re going through customs.” A collective groan from the group was heard and a chuckle came from Marvin and a tall, lithe figure at the doorway.

“What’s up with the groan, Marvin boring everyone to death again with his dumb schedules?” Whizzer stepped in, taking off his sunglasses and fluffing up his hair.

“Glad to see you had enough time in your dumb schedule to arrive to our last meeting before Worlds.” Marvin deadpanned, whatever chuckle from earlier ebbed away as rage slowly seeped into his being.

“Just be happy I came. I had no intentions to, but Charles shot me a message saying you were about to throw a hissy fit. Glad to know you miss me, Marvie.” Whizzer pouted playfully and winked at Marvin who could only very much see red.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Marvin directed his attention to the group who had slowly become more preoccupied with other things, sensing the tension between the two at the front of the classroom.

“Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by your constantly late prime minister, we’ll arrive there at around 4:00 PM their time which gives us about enough time to nap at the AirBnB then take dinner to whatever hippie restaurant Whizzer chose for us. Do you wanna take the floor?” Marvin glared at Whizzer who was mid-yawn.

“Do you even wanna fucking be here?” Marvin scoffed and sat down as Whizzer began walking towards where he used to stand.

“Blah blah blah, boring arbitrary talk on flights and accommodations and bookings. Now let’s get down to the real fun part of Worlds.” Whizzer cheered for himself and the others cheered along with him except for Marvin who was rolling his eyes.

“I picked out a couple of restaurants around the area that we could go to. A few pubs we could celebrate in post-rounds. I have a comprehensive list that I’m gonna message you guys later on so that we could plan out our routes when we’re there.” Whizzer grinned.

“While you’re packing by the way, I want everyone to send me their outfits for break night and for championship dinner. I want us to all look sharp. Yes, Marvin that includes you.” Whizzer turned to look to Marvin who was clad in something no one would deem stylish, not even the cringey white dads in their khaki cargo shorts and trucker hats. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad but his grey hoodie had a coffee stain and his black jeans were touching the floor. It was a no in Whizzer’s book.

“I was thinking of going for a theme, but that highly depends on what you have in your closet. Alright that’s it!” Whizzer clapped signalling the end of his mini speech to which Marvin recoiled to.

“Jesus stop with the clapping you’re so loud of a person. Didn’t I tell you to make the decisions already? That was your job.” Marvin complained, trying to size Whizzer up as he walked over to him.

“Well Marvin, what I’m doing here is taking into account the desires of my team. Which you clearly didn’t do because we’re all stuck waking up at 3:00 AM to get to the airport.” Whizzer snarked back and smiled to the group who had their eyes wide watching their two prime ministers about to pounce at each other.

“Yeah, we’ll just send additional details to the group chat if anything comes up. See you all in a few hours.” Marvin sighed and waved off everyone, but called out Whizzer who was about to step outside with Cordelia.

“Brown, stay for a bit.” Marvin’s voice was low and thick and made the hair at the back of Whizzer’s spine tingle. It was electrifying, but as much as his fantasies roamed freely at the back of his head he knew whatever was about to happen in that room would be nothing close to it.

“Alright, I’ll just barge into your dorm later. Love you.” Whizzer kissed Cordelia’s cheeks before inhaling deeply and turning to meet Marvin who had his arms crossed in the center of the room.

“What?” Whizzer deadpanned, trying to sound slightly irritated.

“Why were you late?” Marvin cocked his head to the side and watched Whizzer shift his weight onto his foot.

“Why does it matter to you if I’m late? What are you, my father?” Whizzer quipped, already annoyed at the two seconds of conversation they had.

“I’m your co-prime minister whether you like it or not. Far as I’m concerned you haven’t done anything significant with your role and I’m here losing sleep while you’re fucking every single guy you could find!” Marvin raised his voice, gesturing wildly towards Whizzer.

“I haven’t done anything? So what the fuck was junior year all about? Marvin, last I checked you didn’t even want to attend Worlds because you were scared. Scared that you wouldn’t be good enough to bring home the trophy.” Whizzer pointed towards Marvin, his patience simmering lower and lower.

“Maybe because I actually look at the competition and scour them. Maybe, I was afraid because I constantly check myself and make sure I’m to the best of my abilities. I train, Whizzer. There’s nothing wrong with knowing you aren’t the best.” Marvin admitted, he was scared but that wasn’t indicative of his skill. He knew he was good, but there were people that were better. So he trained constantly to be able to level up just like a game, but not the same game Whizzer was playing. “See, unlike you, I can learn. Your solution to not being good enough is exploiting conflict and equity rules. Isn’t that right?” He bit back going any further.

“So what if I want to fuck people, Marvin? Is that such a fucking problem with you? Do you want me to find you a fuck buddy, so you can finally for once and for all get off my ass?” Whizzer had just about had enough and was about to continue. All he wanted right now was to lay in bed and sleep until he had to pack. He was not about to be talked down by Marvin, of all people over something he had no shame in.

A beat that lasted a second spanned the room, a deafening silence, an irksome quietness that blanketed the room. There was a certain kind of tension that surrounded the room, a little bit spicier than junior year. The energy was electrifying, it was as if the two would repel at the shock they'd feel if they'd step any closer. Whizzer would argue that there was an elephant in the room, and Marvin would argue that Whizzer was the elephant. 

“Let me ask you this, Whizzer, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you’re not good enough? That you aren’t Worlds material? That you go out and fuck every guy so that you can declare conflict and go to low rooms? I know what you’re doing. You think this is all a game, and that you’re playing it sneakily and somehow managing to win, but we all know what you’re doing.” Marvin scoffed at Whizzer who was beginning to clench his teeth.

“You stay out of high rooms because you’re scared of real criticism. You baffle low room speakers so that you can get high scores and get those awards, but we all know those awards are hollow. If you ever have that inkling in the back of your head that you aren’t good enough, I’m here to confirm that. You’re a fraud, and you know it.” Marvin continued as Whizzer was visibly melting under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably, averting his gaze to anywhere but his own.

“This? This cool demeanor of yours? The scoffs mid-round, the eyebrow raises? It’s all a facade, isn’t it Whizzer? Deep down you’re just as insecure as I am. The difference between us is that I train to get good, and you fuck to feel as if you’re good.” Marvin turned to grab his bag that was on the chair he was seated on earlier, complaining about Whizzer to Charlotte.

Where he had this newfound courage to speak up about his annoyances directly to his face, he was unsure. Maybe it was pent-up anger or a compulsion brought about by the lack of sleep, either way it felt good to watch Whizzer crumble before him. Sadistic, maybe but watching his sworn enemy for once be vulnerable and no longer behind his snarky, abhorrent facade was invigorating and it just egged him to go on further.

“It shocks me how you manage to fuck your way to the top considering how all of the judging’s subjective and not one panel. How many dicks have you had to suck to get to where you are now, huh? When we arrive there for registration and I hand you the list of participants, remember that it isn’t a checklist. Alright?” Marvin looked back to Whizzer whose fists were clenched at his sides.

“Where’s the snarky quip, Whizzer? Don’t have one?” Marvin chuckled lowly before he moved towards Whizzer to whisper in his ear, the latter's hair at the back of his neck standing, somewhat betraying what he was truly feeling in that moment.

“See you at the airport. Don’t be late, co-prime minister.” Marvin purposely bumped Whizzer’s shoulder on the way out; the latter stared straight at the ghost of the former’s presence, his vision began to blur from the numerous daggers he had just _let_ him strike through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how are we? thoughts, musings, feelings? chapter 4 will be up soon. this is not a completely fluffy fic, if you couldn't tell. comments and kudos are gladly appreciated! follow me on twt: @creesetianborle too while you're at it. mwa !


	4. maybe he’s not as bad as he lets on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one phone call later, marvin's at the airport with two coffees in his hand, a guilty conscience in his heart and numerous thoughts in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! so i noticed my writing style from two years ago was quite different to now because now i value dialogue, but i was very heavy on descriptions before. so with that i tried to delve a bit into descriptors through a bit of marvin's inner monolgue. so i hope you like it! quite proud of this chapter and i hope you find it nice :))

Okay, maybe Marvin had lost his temper back there, he would admit. Right now he was tossing and turning at 2:30 AM thinking of how he could face Whizzer for the rest of the week after that debacle that definitely left more than just a bad taste in Whizzer’s mouth. If anything it was a sucker punch directly to the gut. What he said was true, but then again not entirely necessary. After a few more minutes of laying in bed and staring directly at the ceiling, he made his way to his phone and dialed Charlotte.

“Charles, I fucked up.” Marvin opened up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Marvin Cohen, it is 2:45 AM. What could you have possibly done that was wrong now? The day has barely fucking started!” Charlotte replied, very much annoyed that she awoke to the sound of Marvin’s ringtone when she had a glorious 15 minutes before she needed to wake up.

“I went off on Whizzer and hit some points that I probably shouldn’t have.” Marvin stood up and leaned on his desk, bowing his head in the slight shame he felt.

“Oh my god. You piece of shit! That’s why he wanted to go drinking!” Charlotte, who was at Cordelia’s earlier, began to make the connection as to why Whizzer wanted to go out, the night before their flight to literally a different continent.

_“Delia! We’re going out and buying drinks. Right now.” Whizzer barged into Cordelia’s apartment, not caring about how Charlotte and Cordelia were wrapped in each other’s arms watching a movie._

_“Whizzer we have a flight to catch tomorrow, I am not letting you drink.” Cordelia got up from her position, Charlotte frowning in the process._

_“I can go to Europe drunk or hung over. I just want to forget something that happened, okay?” Whizzer pleaded, his eyes glassy and arms holding Cordelia’s shoulders tight._

_“Ow, Whizzer that’s kind of tight. What happened?” Cordelia recoiled from Whizzer who began clenching his teeth pacing the room._

_“Fucking assholes men are. They just think they know you all the time when they really don’t. Please. Just one bottle. Each.” Whizzer, trying to provide some sort of clarification, albeit failing._

_“Why don’t you stay here at my apartment for the night, babe. You’re all packed up anyway, we’ll just walk to your dorm to get your stuff. We’ll drop Charlotte off at hers on the way.” Cordelia turned to her girlfriend, who was already up on her feet understanding the urgency of the situation._

“Okay, so he did take it badly.” Marvin sighed, pinning his phone in between his shoulder and ear to keep his bed.

“Well, what the fuck did you tell him?” Charlotte barked on the line, irritated.

“Basically what I always tell you.” Marvin dodged the question, heading to busy his hands with other tasks instead of having the guilt overtake him even more by standing still.

“Be specific, Cohen.” Charlotte warned, to which Marvin just gave out a shaky sigh.

“I told him he wasn’t good enough and that all his awards were hollow because he’s winning based on who he has sex with and exploiting the system.” Marvin let it out, thankful he wasn’t anywhere close to Charlotte because if he was, he definitely was about to get his ass beat.

“Jesus Christ. You are such a fucking asshole, do you know that?” Charlotte on the other line was clenching and unclenching her fists. Why was she always in the middle of these stupid arguments? She and Cordelia weren’t their parents anyway. “Fix this.”

Marvin sighed, closing his eyes, preparing to lower his pride when Charlotte spoke once more, “You could have just finished Worlds and never spoken to each other. Goddammit, Marvin. Fix this before you’re stuck together on the flight for six hours.”

He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye as Charlotte very much disconnected the line as soon as she was finished talking, probably to not let Marvin have a chance at saying something dumb like ‘Well, he’s too sensitive!’ or ‘It’s not my fault he fucks everyone!’ So with an angry best friend and a heavy conscience, he took a deep breath and sent a message to the one person he never thought he’d text outside of debate duties.

**Text sent to Whizzer: “I’m sorry for earlier. Please come early to the airport, I’ll be there at 3:45.”**

* * *

One would often describe the wee hours of Christmas break at Harvard as bustling with the students flooding the dorm hallways, and booking cabs to get to the airport to hop on the first flight home. It was the first weekend of the Christmas break so the hectic phenomenon was still observable to a certain degree, but at the moment Marvin has more on his mind than going home. It was snowy, and somewhat melancholic of a scene as two coffees warmed his hands. He was alone, not that it was an unorthodox occurrence, but for once he was alone, with a guilty conscience, waiting for someone.

The yellow flicker of the lamp posts trotted throughout the drop off area of the airport as he sat in silence and waited. The time was 3:40, and naturally he was there earlier than the allotted time because he was always taught that being early is on time, and being on time is late. The warm hue reflected humbly against the wisp of snow that would coat his shoulders as he stood and reflected on what had happened the day before. He stared and was hypnotized by the bokeh of lights out of his peripheral vision, thinking about none other than Whizzer Brown.

“I’m sorry.” He practiced, breathing out to nobody in particular. He really was. He was irked by his own words and would outwardly shiver at the ghost of his statements.

“This is fucking stupid.” Marvin spoke lowly, shaking his head as a cold chill of fog exited his mouth. Ironic, how the cool of winter was exacerbating the coldness of his words. It probably wouldn’t mean anything to Whizzer anyway, the man was probably seething in Cordelia’s apartment complaining about anything and everything.

What _does_ Whizzer think of him anyway? More importantly, what does _Marvin_ think of him? Was he a friend? Was he an enemy? He began to think back to all their sly and rare moments together in the past year. The way Whizzer would smirk at him after he’d raise his eyebrow at the end of a speech knowing he just killed it. The piercing hazel eyes that would give him full attention when he and the lesbians would listen in on some news he gathered about another team. And god was it sinful to think about it, but that ass that would just be too perfect when he’d bend over the podium to talk to Trina and Mendel for points of improvement. 

_Hold on._

_What’s happening._

_Oh dear._

“Cohen.” A smooth tenor voice cut through his thoughts and called his attention. 

“Oh, um Whizzer.” Marvin stammered and nearly spilled the coffee he was holding to stand up and offer his seat to Whizzer, even if the bench was wide enough for the both of them.

“What do you want.” The taller man deadpanned, not moving an inch from where he stood, his knuckles white gripping at his luggage bag.

“I- uh, I wanted to tell you something.” Marvin, still the same proud man since freshman year, was having a hard time letting his pride down. He had to argue to himself that what he was doing was right and will not make him any less of a man.

“Spit it out, Cohen. I want to get inside a fucking cafe already.” Whizzer, clearly more irritable of the two at this moment with the dilly-dallying of the other.

“I bought you coffee.” The shorter one knew the taller’s drink order, because of course he did.

“Thanks.” He grabbed one of the coffees and then proceeded to sit down on the bench, Marvin following suit.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed out, almost silently Whizzer not even moving, taking a sip from his coffee.

“What?” Whizzer let out a breath as he finished sipping his coffee.

“I said I’m sorry.” Marvin’s voice, now much louder than before perhaps even startling his companion whose lips quirked into a quick smile and faded to once again deadpan with his reply. 

“And why is that?” Whizzer cunningly replied, taking yet another sip of his coffee.

“Because I said things that I didn’t mean, and have hurt you.” Marvin felt ever so small in that moment as if he was a child who had to clean up his mess. However, come to think of it, that was exactly what he was doing except think of the mess being more psychological than physical.

“Well, I accept your apology. I think.” Whizzer let out a chuckle and stared into nowhere, letting his mind roam. Very much shocked that Marvin was even capable of lowering his pride, and simultaneously very much aware of the blue eyes piercing into his soul.

“Marvin, did your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?” He stared back at Marvin who had a tinge of red flushed on his cheeks, one he’ll simply attest to the weather instead of his feelings.

“I just, wanted to make sure you don’t hate me I guess.” Marvin looked down at his cup and took a sip, avoiding eye contact with the man who sat next to him.

“Well, I don’t. You get under my skin sometimes, but I’m sure that I get under yours too. So all is fair in love and war.” Whizzer quipped, assuring Marvin. Never would he have entertained the thought that he hated Marvin, but he did love to hate him. That was their general dynamic and it's been like that for four years. He was comfortable, but he wouldn’t say no to an upgrade.

“Right. I’m sorry.” Marvin’s mind flashing back to the hurtful words he spewed yesterday rushing back.

“Yeah, I know. It’s fine. I’m sorry too, I guess.” Whizzer decided if this was the time they were repenting for their wrongdoings, then it was only right to apologize for junior year.

“You didn’t even say anything yesterday.” Marvin’s eyebrow raised, confused.

“No, for junior year. I told you that you were projecting onto me for being insecure, something like that.” Whizzer clarified, pressing his lips into a line and looking at his shoes.

“Oh. That’s alright, it’s in the past.” Marvin waved it off, although remembering how much it hurt at the time. Tears brimming as he had to persevere working on their proposal. At one point he stood up to let tears fall in the bathroom and came back with water splashed on his face to maintain a stoic facade.

“You don’t hate me, do you?” Whizzer’s voice simmering down, asking him directly just like Charlotte had told him at the cafe a few days ago.

“No, of course not. Same thing, you crawl under my skin a lot but I don’t hate you per se.” Marvin clarified just like Whizzer had earlier, “It took some time to get to this point though.” He said in between laughs.

“So you did hate me at some point?” Whizzer gasped, although not surprised because he definitely hated Marvin prior to this whole ‘Operation: Fuck Marvin’ debacle ensued.

“You’re acting like you didn’t hate me at some point too.” Marvin chuckled.

“Junior year?”

“Junior year.”

Just like that they sat in silence once more, a thin veil of comfort overlapping the two of them as if some sort of weight was lifted on their shoulders. The time that once ticked for the couples to arrive, stopped all of a sudden at the realization that befell the two companions that sat solemnly at the bench. Maybe he’s not as bad as he lets on.

“You know, just because I said sorry doesn’t mean I’ll stop hating on you.” Marvin’s retort earned a quick chuckle from his bench buddy.

“I have no plans of stopping either.” Whizzer winked quickly, and then waved to a presence behind Marvin as the rest of the group had arrived.

“Marvin and Whizzer not barking at each other for the first time? What a goddamn miracle.” Charlotte came closer, hauling her bag while her girlfriend followed suit.

“I was early and he bribed me with coffee.” Whizzer cocked his head to Marvin who was nodding his head at Charlotte and Cordelia’s disbelief.

“Whizzer’s early?” Trina joined the group with Mendel in tow, which earned a chuckle from Marvin.

“Weird, huh?” He stood up and grabbed his bags as the group made their way inside.

“Glad to see we have different priorities, you guys.” Whizzer kid, heading to the front of the group to join Marvin and whisper something quickly.

“Oh, remember how I said I _think_ I forgive you? Yeah get me a donut first and then I’ll _actually_ forgive you.” Whizzer then got the papers Marvin had in his hand to shoo him towards the cafe for the second time of the day.

“What will I do with you, Whizzer Brown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? this is far from over as i may or may not plan to add a few more chapters ;)) leave comments and kudos ! mwa im on twitter as @creesetianborle so come say hi when you can!


	5. six hours of cohen and brown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some wine, a game of five questions, and two unidentified, hovering feelings between co-prime ministers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! this is a fairly long chapter because of it being more of character background? but im pretty satisifed with it. enjoy!

The group naturally then fell into their couplings as if everything was normal; which it was of course, sans Marvin and Whizzer getting along. It was eerie at 4:45 AM, they all sat in a circle telling stories of the latest shenanigans everyone was up to. If one were to walk in on these six friends having the absolute senior trip of their lives, it would seem as if they were hysterical. The large gestures of a curly-haired boy, the group’s two other boys shoving each other off of the other’s chair, and the three girls exchanging drinks and taking bites out of each other’s breakfast food. It was such a weird thought that they were nearing the end of their four years well spent with one another. Highs and lows, breaks and non-breaks, training sessions and recreational activities. This was their family, and their adventures—albeit confusing—were the best thrills any college senior could have ever asked for.

After a few more minutes of the latest gossip, they all stood and gathered their remaining carry-on bags, Marvin and Whizzer in the front seemingly taking the role of parental figures as co-prime ministers and the rest following with their respective partners in arm.

"Alright, quick head count before we go through customs. Is everyone's bags okay?" Marvin asked as he halted the entire group to a stop, which earned a scoff from Whizzer.

"We're in our twenties, you don't have to check on us like eighth graders." Whizzer snarked which earned an irritated scrunch from Marvin.

"Last I checked you didn't even have your ticket yet. So maybe shut your mouth and listen to me first, Brown." Marvin did a sarcastic smile and pulled the tickets out of his messenger bag that slung around him.

“I thought you two were already fine!” Charlotte exclaimed at Marvin’s use of Whizzer’s last name, which earned an eye roll from the two.

"Okay so, Whizzer and Mendel are seated together, followed by Cordelia and Trina, then Charlotte and I." He listed off, handing tickets.

"Oh, shit sorry I forgot to remind you, I always sit next to Trin when flying. I get anxious." Mendel spoke up.

"Uh, yeah okay. So Whizzer can switch and sit with Cordelia? Is that okay?" Marvin noted mentally and pointed to both people concerned.

"What about Charlotte and Cordelia together?" Cordelia piped up, referring to herself in third person before wrapping herself around Charlotte who donned a faint blush over her cheeks at the gesture.

"Oh, um, Charlotte and I planned to matter load on the way." Marvin scratched the back of his neck trying to avoid a seat change that would end up with him seated next to his nemesis for six hours.

"Don't steal this from them, Marvin. It's their last Worlds too." Whizzer sinisterly made puppy dog eyes towards Marvin, who was staring at Cordelia to avoid meeting the former's eyes.

"Fuck." Marvin muttered under his breath, "Okay. Cordelia and Charlotte will sit together."

A squeal came from Cordelia who hugged Marvin quickly, the latter of which tried to bite back a smile. He didn't like the idea of sitting next to his archenemy but he considered perhaps it would be worth it if his best friend and her girlfriend were happy.

"Marvin and Whizzer too!" Whizzer walked over to Marvin to imitate what the two couples were doing to each other, only to be pushed back at the chest and kept at arm’s length by Marvin.

"This is gonna be a long flight." Marvin whispered to himself, and began walking over to immigration as everyone followed with their respective pairs.

"Buckle up baby, this is the only face you'll be seeing for the next six hours." Whizzer winked and jogged over to the counter.

"A nightmare. A literal nightmare." Marvin whisper-yelled to his best friends as he trailed a bit behind.

"Oh zip it. It’s not that bad, you managed to apologize to him for the stupid, very much idiotic gesture you did yesterday; the least you could do is suck it up for another six.” Charlotte quipped, already preparing herself for the inevitable ranting session due later at the AirBnB once they had landed.

"Marv, you were just getting along earlier today! Perhaps these six hours will make you fall in love." Cordelia, looking at the brighter side of things, chimed in however earning a light elbow from Charlotte.

"Yeah, like Titanic. I bet you Rose and Jack had a stellar time on the boat. Look at what happened to them!" Charlotte offered, supporting Cordelia's rationale, realizing that perhaps this whole day could lead to Whizzer getting his wish and Marvin being less irritable.

"One of them died, Charles." Marvin deadpanned which halted the trio.

"I meant the falling in love part, dumbass! Jesus Christ." Charlotte slapped Marvin's shoulder as hard as possible before walking faster, leaving Marvin to think.

_I will never be able to figure you out, Whizzer Brown._

* * *

The group eventually got on the plane and settled into their aisles, some more comfortable than others. Marvin was fidgeting, trying to adjust where to fit his messenger bag— _Is right between me and Whizzer more appropriate? Or on the floor?_ —while Whizzer was already reading a book he got from his backpack.

"You know Marvin, you don't have to keep hating me for the next six hours. What happens on the plane stays on the plane." Whizzer chided, not looking up from his book, quite irked by Marvin's constant movement.

"This isn't Vegas, Whizzer. We're cramped in a metal tube, nothing freaky is going on." Marvin rolled his eyes, eventually putting his bag under the seat in front of him, pulling out his notebook.

“You don’t know me at all then.” Whizzer winked and looked around to see Charlotte and Cordelia settling in behind them, and Mendel helping Trina put their carry-on bags in the overhead bin.

"What are you doing?" Whizzer turned a page and quickly glanced over to Marvin scribbling something down on his notebook.

"Trying to formulate models for possible topics." Marvin replied quaintly, not looking up from what he was writing.

"Sometimes you take things too seriously." Whizzer stated matter-of-factly and finally put down his book to look at Marvin.

"Have you considered that maybe you don't take things seriously at all?" Marvin, still focusing on his task at hand, was startled by the sudden warmth of Whizzer's hand that settled on his forearm.

"I'm just trying to be nice. You can relax for a bit, you know? No one's going to kill you for not matter loading." Whizzer pulled on an earnest tone, a hushed whisper making its way out of his lips.

"Charlotte will." Marvin took a quick glance to the hand that still rested on his forearm, and quickly looked at the person the hand belonged to.

"She's cuddling with Cordelia, right now." Whizzer turned around to see Cordelia and Charlotte sharing earphones from the former's cellphone.

Marvin looked in between the crook of his and Whizzer's seats to affirm what was happening. "Oh." Marvin closed his notebook and closed his tray to pick his phone from his pocket.

"See. Do you even know how to let loose?" Whizzer questioned as he turned to his book again, hand resting on the armrest in between them.

"Yes I do, Brown." Marvin scoffed, untangling his earphones.

"Then have fun, starting here. On the plane. With me." Whizzer paused, waiting for Marvin's reaction, that of which was a scoff and a stare at the floor.

"Did you just shut down?" Whizzer nudged Marvin who was lost in thought.

"Haha. Really funny, I swear." Marvin finally put his earbuds in and huffed out as music played through his ears.

“Come on, I’ll order us some wine and then you buy me a drink when we land so you don’t feel so indebted to me. We can just talk. It’s our last Worlds.” Whizzer offered, staring directly into Marvin’s eyes, both of their heartstrings getting tugged at the sight of brown or blue.

“You don’t have to pretend like you don’t hate me.” Marvin scoffed, staring someplace else after looking at Whizzer a bit too long that his chiseled face was probably etched in his brain.

“We’re over this, I just told you like 3 hours ago I don’t hate you. You don’t hate me either, so it’s settled. We’re getting wine around the third hour.” Whizzer raised his eyebrows at Marvin who just put his head into his hands, rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Can’t believe I’m day drinking.” Marvin breathed and settled into his seat, scrolling through his playlist and Whizzer got back to his book. For the time being, they were in their separate worlds but with the plane taking off, and Marvin’s hand clutching the armrest a little bit too strong for Whizzer's taste, he was ready for them to merge worlds for a little while before it would have been too late.

* * *

“Wine’s here.” Whizzer tapped lightly on Marvin’s shoulder as he had dozed off the first three hours of the trip. Admittedly, he slept on planes because he got anxious about flying but I guess drinking with your co-prime minister, whom you just admitted to yourself that was very dashing and mildly hot, would do as a fair substitute.

“Great. I would have gone for a beer, but wine it is.” Marvin sat up more comfortably, trying to make light of the situation.

Four years is indeed a long time, but there was a thin veil of tension and light awkwardness that plagued the two of them, some kind of nervousness inhabiting both their bodies however no one would care to admit. In this moment, with the sun high and everyone else inside the obscure metal tube being asleep, it was as if it was theirs once more just like on the bench earlier that day. Marvin looked back quickly at Charlotte and Cordelia watching a movie together, and Trina and Mendel sleeping. This felt nice: quiet, calm and relaxing. Maybe Whizzer was right, maybe Marvin just needed to have fun for once. After all, time was fleeting, and as they got to England closer with each minute that passed, perhaps it was time to make memories like this, because they would be etched forever.

“Let’s play a game of ten questions. You know how that works right? I feel like in the four years that I’ve known you, our friendship goes rather skin deep.” Whizzer piped up, pouring his and Marvin’s glasses up to the brim.

“Yes, I have Brown. I’ve been to parties before. Ten questions seems excessive, let’s do five.” Marvin raised his glass, waiting on Whizzer to do the same.

“Okay, fine. Five. What are you doing?” Whizzer raised his glass to mimic his partner but his eyebrow too was raised in confusion.

“Before we play, let’s make a quick toast. To us, and being co-prime ministers. Junior year sucked ass, but maybe the rest of senior year can be lighter.” Marvin clinked his glass with Whizzer who just crinkled his eyes in a smile and took a sip. God, that face.

“Maybe when we land, you won’t be such a shitty debater anymore.” Whizzer kid that earned a sarcastic eye roll from Marvin, “Maybe you won’t be such a shitty adjudicator either.”

Everyone has their friendly moments, I guess. One would have never expected this from the two of them, but perhaps lowering your pride and then getting stuck in a plane on the way to a different continent changes you. We all have different catalysts, but perhaps this was the start of a new chapter of Marvin and Whizzer.

“Alright, first question then. What do you want to do after you graduate?” Whizzer prompted, sitting on his side so he could fully face Marvin instead of craning his neck.

“Law school. Yeah I know, before you say it, very predictable. But what can I say.” Marvin replied quaintly, chuckling at Whizzer whose face scrunched up into disgust.

“God you really are boring then.” Whizzer furrowed his brows together and took a sip of his drink.

“Okay then, same question to you. What do you want to do after you graduate?” Marvin asked, also eventually angling his body to face Whizzer, although leaning back by the window to maintain some sort of distance between them.

“Well this is not going to be any fun if you keep on asking the same questions. Be original, Marv.” Whizzer quipped, propping his head up on his arm that rested on the table in front of him.

“I’ll start the next one, don’t worry.” Marvin winked playfully and Whizzer couldn’t believe his eyes, but chose not to mention it.

“Not quite sure, maybe I’ll move to New York, become a photographer.” Whizzer stared up at the ceiling and adjusted the air conditioning.

“Hm. Did you bring your camera for this trip?” Marvin wondered, never really seeing Whizzer with his camera. That, or he never bothered checking on him at all to the point that he wouldn’t have noticed a camera slung around his neck.

“Yeah. Do you not notice me bringing a camera to every trip we’ve been to?” Whizzer, shocked that Marvin hadn’t noticed all this time.

“Well, no. I don’t really look at you that much Whizzer.” Marvin deadpanned, sipping from his glass once more, staring at Whizzer who had his mouth hung open.

“I think I’m a pretty sight. Maybe I’ll snap pictures of you this year.” Whizzer joked.

“First off, that’s what _you_ think. Second, in four years I don’t have a picture in your camera? Wow you really hate me, huh?” Marvin questioned.

“You have like, two or three but they’re by chance. You’re in most of the group shots but I don’t actively take pictures of you Marvin. I don’t really look at you that much.” Whizzer retorted, but that was a lie.

He had a favorite picture of Marvin from their first competition as seniors, probably the humble beginnings of when he realized Marvin was dashing. It was a simple picture he snapped, Marvin of course wasn’t the intended subject but he looked good. He was off for the out rounds since he and Marvin were in conflict via institution so he snapped a few pictures of him and Charlotte against the other debaters and Marvin had his back on the seat, hair neatly ruffled looking at the speaker, and biting the pencil in his left hand while his right was slung over the backrest. He never showed it to anyone, because god forbid his friends figure out his little measly crush on Marvin before he had come to terms with it. But that picture was just sitting on his hard drive along with a dozen other pictures of the group.

“So now I ask two questions since you asked me two.” Whizzer spoke up after Marvin rolled his eyes at his previous statement, then curtly nodded.

“Okay, how long have you been debating and what made you fall in love with it?” Whizzer challenged.

“Been debating in competitions since senior year of high school, and I think I just like the thrill of shutting people down with facts. It’s exhilarating to inadvertently tell people they’re wrong.” Marvin chuckled with Whizzer who was shaking his head.

“You are such a fucking Leo. You’re a Leo aren’t you?” Whizzer quipped, pouring his second glass of wine.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Marvin bewildered that Whizzer just magically guessed his astrological sign.

“You’re all like that.” Whizzer retorted, disguising his shock with sarcasm. He didn’t actually expect to get it right.

“What, and you don’t like telling people they’re wrong? Please.” Marvin playfully chided at the exasperated reaction of Whizzer.

“Okay fine, I do. You got me there.” Whizzer joked, pouring another glass for Marvin.

“Alright, my turn. Why’d you get into debating? You seem like the preppy kid who’d make fun of debaters rather than join us, so why did you?” Marvin asked, tying the number of questions, 3 to 3.

“Well, I don’t think being preppy and nerdy are mutually exclusive. I’m more of a logical type of person, I’d say? I like listening to arguments and pointing out flaws. I think it stems from me being a perfectionist. I guess that’s why I like adjudicating more, because if I were a debater I’d get too nitpicky of my own speeches.” Whizzer answered, recalling his first match that he went to and was captivated by how much sense people could make in seven minutes.

His attention span would often argue that when talking, people lose their interesting factor at about two minutes, yet good debaters manage to make him want them to continue even after seven. In fact, here he was, about fifteen minutes in with Marvin, still wanting more.

“Huh. Interesting. I don’t know, I guess I just wonder how popular kids like you meddle with the common nerds like us. That’s good to know that even pretty people have weird fixations I guess.” Marvin downed his drink and stopped Whizzer from pouring another, “No thanks I’m done with the drinking."

It was true. He was a pretty sight, perhaps if he could get past the amount of hatred that just spewed from the both of them constantly he could actually learn to love, or even like, the man. He remembered in freshman year when he was captivated by his lithe figure, muscular and tall and definitely charming. Flashing a smile to everyone in that room who was trying out for a spot on the team. Later on he would realize how intoxicating that smile was: oftentimes it felt like poison, but right now he was definitely high on its feeling. But what exactly was Marvin feeling? He’d have to ask Charlotte once they land. Whizzer was still very much the enigma to him, and maybe for once he was interested in cracking the code.

“Did you just call me pretty? Are you flirting with me, Marvin?” Whizzer kid, and stared at Marvin who ran a hand through his hair, rolled his eyes and scoffed while shaking his head.

“In your dreams, Brown. Why would I flirt with you?” Marvin zipped up his jacket and laid his head back comfortably in his seat, no longer facing Whizzer. He made it to be a joke, but it might have come out a little harsher than expected as Whizzer visibly recoiled in shock. “I’m kidding.”

“Well you still have one more question, co-prime.” Whizzer piped up, downing his drink.

“Well you have none, and I’m sleepy. I’ll think of them when we’re in another continent. Go to sleep.” Marvin began to close his eyes at the sight of Whizzer calling up a flight stewardess to haul away their glasses and the empty bottle of wine.

"Just a quick reminder, I get cuddly when I sleep." Whizzer winked once more, just like at the bench at the airport, Marvin staring at him with one eye opened. However, that admittedly gave Marvin's heartstrings a little tug.

"Then don't sleep." Marvin scoffed back, not knowing if he'd want to stay awake for that moment or melt and dream away in his arms as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick sappy a/n, but as we're almost halfway through the fic, i just want to say a quick thanks for all your support. it truly means a lot to me. so thank you, from the bottom of my heart. keep those kudos and comments coming! i am absolutely thrilled to receive them.
> 
> also if you have any questions about debating, just ask! i'd love to answer them. :))


	6. go for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin makes a decision, after a sleepy cuddle session he definitely did not plan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i write too much about marvin and whizzer realizing their feelings for one another but then i realized there's a lot of internal dialogue when you develop a crush so it's fairly normal. quick shout-out to my bestie marvin for being a trooper and always beta-reading my shit. enjoy my pre-valentines treat ! bc god knows everyone w stan accounts is probably single /lh

Just like his oral adjudications in rounds, Whizzer's words held truth as the two eventually became entangled mid-flight, a picture shoved in their faces to prove it. Apparently, while Charlotte decided to use the front bathroom, an adorable Whizzer and Marvin cuddle session was occurring right in front of her and Cordelia's seats.

"I think the both of you look quite cute." Trina giggled as Mendel followed suit, their reactions being met by glares from the shorter of the talked about couple.

"Let's just get to the AirBnB. I'd like to have some food I can actually taste, thank you very much." Marvin ignored the snickers as they stood by the trolley carousel waiting for their checked-in luggage. Next to him, Whizzer's tall figure bobbed back and forth on his heels.

"Lighten up, Marv. I warned you." Whizzer spoke carefully, as if he was scared of angering the man—which he honestly was.

See, unlike Marvin and his tangled emotions towards Whizzer and the amount of brain power his mind was going through to untangle said feelings, Whizzer was more or less sure that he liked Marvin. Unorthodox, sure given their background, because reminiscing was the common theme nowadays. Maybe, to reach more fruitful things in the present and the future he’d have to let the past rest. To be frank, he never felt this way towards people, he was never one for dating. All Marvin’s rambling about who he was, nights out in the club and days in hungover were true. However, Marvin was sweet. It took a few drinks to get to that point, but he never minded being tipsy all the time (see: midyear intersession from junior to senior year). 

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your bags and let's go. I'm gonna take a quick nap before we head out for dinner." Marvin spoke monotonously, unsure if it was out of indifference, embarrassment or fatigue.

The group then made their way to the rented apartment, and followed their previous pairings on the plane. They were able to score a big enough apartment with four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a common area that looked like a merged dining and living room. Everyone eventually settled into their spaces, the couples having a room to themselves while the enemies reigned over a room each. It was a physically taxing day for everyone, and for Marvin it was much more than physical fatigue as his tired aura seeped into his mental and emotional capacity.

The room was clean, in contrast with his headspace. He found himself glaring at the bed, standing still, waiting for a gentle breeze to knock the wind out of him, or honestly just anything to graze his skin so he could be sure he was still awake. The whole airplane trip felt like a fever dream, but the saved photo in Charlotte's phone pinched him awake. Did he want that to happen? He was quite unsure himself. All he wanted to do was write down notes, come up with some models, and replay past tournaments. Instead he wrote mental notes of the way Whizzer's face scrunched while his eyes moved from left to right when reading, came up with possible scenarios of how this little senior trip could run off course, and most especially, replayed the first bit of contact Whizzer initiated when he was untangling his earphones.

Something about it all just doesn't seem right, he was in one of those days where he appreciated Whizzer's presence, but he just knew it would go downhill like it always did. How, you ask? He once again didn't quite know himself, and Marvin being his anxious, egotistical self did not like knowing.

Whizzer on the other hand, lay on his bed about four meters from where Marvin stood. He stared up at the ceiling replaying the quick moment when he had woken up after Marvin's head rest on his own. It was a soft thud that had caused Whizzer to wake up, and a faint snore from the body next to him that had let it be known that he was awake and not in some kind of dream. He lay there, just taking in the clean scent of Marvin and whatever off-brand cologne he used. Breathing in and out, slowly as if his thumping heart rate would make time tick as slowly as he exhaled. His heart ached when the two slipped away from each other at the shoulder tap of a flight stewardess signalling their descent, and that pain was just what he needed to diagnose himself a hopeless romantic. Knowing full well this was not a Hallmark original movie where he manages to get the guy to fall in love with him, he let himself get whisked away into the feeling of comfort and love those six hours had so fleetingly provided.

This was not gonna go well, he knew. He was not one to fall in love or stick around. It was his nature, he was aware. But after a quick drinking session with a person he would have never guessed would flip his switch, he realized maybe he could do it. Maybe he could choose monogamy with a man he likes, and dare he say it, would eventually love.

* * *

A faint knock woke up the pair in their respective rooms. On Whizzer's end, a gentle three knocks and a door opening as Trina brought in a glass of water and gently tapped him awake. On Marvin's end, a sudden door swing and a body jumping on top of him to jolt him into consciousness.

"Let's go! You were the one who suggested food! Charlotte picked this place from Whizzer’s itinerary that looks very vintage and it's walking distance." Cordelia shook Marvin awake as he groaned and tried pushing her away.

"Well I'm tired, so give me five more minutes." He rolled on his side and faced away from his friend who was crossing her arms and scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You had six hours on the plane already! Unless you did something other than sleep together on the plane, which is fine by the way, but come on! I'm hungry." Cordelia raised her voice at the end which made Charlotte walk into the room and peak her head by the door frame.

"Marv, get up. I am not letting my girlfriend starve, let's go!" Charlotte slammed her hand onto the door thrice, making a loud noise that made Marvin jump to his feet.

"Okay! Jeez. And no, we didn't do anything other than sleep together. We didn't even sleep together! He just clung on to me." Marvin muttered as he grabbed a shirt from his luggage that he had yet to unpack, and the jeans off the floor which he shucked off before sleeping.

"Sure, Marv. You clung to him back, that's sleeping together." Charlotte rolled her eyes and stepped into the room to sit on his bed, pulling Cordelia onto her lap.

“You know Marv, you don’t have to admit you didn’t like it.” Cordelia kid, laughing. As Charlotte lightly pat her thigh.

“If I admit that I didn’t _not_ like it, will you two finally leave me alone?” Marvin pulled on the bottom hem of his shirt, straightening it out and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry, what?” Charlotte’s eyes opened wide just like at the cafe when Whizzer said something equally as obscure, hinting at something.

“Oh my god, you heard what I said. Let’s go.” Marvin rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet and other essentials out of his bag to stuff into his pockets.

“No! No. Wait.” Cordelia ran to the door to close it, joining in on the confusion her girlfriend was emitting.

“Fuck. What do you want, guys?” Marvin stood between the two of them, the blonde’s mouth hung and the brunette’s smirking devilishly.

“We are not going out until you explain whatever the fuck that meant.” Charlotte stood up and joined her girlfriend by the door, crossing her arms.

“What? I thought you were hungry!” Marvin backed up slightly, pointing to Cordelia who had her hand on the door handle to lock it.

“Hungry for news, now! What is going on!” Cordelia slapped Marvin’s shoulder a little too hard which earned a slight wince from the guy.

“Well, I’m hungry. Let’s go.” Marvin reached for the doorknob, meeting a firm grip from Charlotte immediately twisting his arm and pressing him to the door as he yelled in pain. “Charles, what the fuck! You said no more wrestling bullshit!”

“Yeah fucker, but this is an emergency, and I hate it when you dodge questions. Answer me, and I’ll let you go! It’s not that hard.” Charlotte, pulling on his arm harder as Cordelia watched and smirked, holding back a laugh at Marvin’s head being pressed to the door.

“I’ll answer on the walk! I promise!” Marvin shouted as he was let go and he rolled his shoulder back and massaged his cheek with his knuckles.

“Great! So we’re settled then.” Charlotte clapped her hands together as if dusting away something and unlocked the door for her girlfriend and best friend to walk through.

“I hate you sometimes.” Marvin sighed lightly punching Charlotte’s arm on the way out.

“No you don’t.” Charlotte retorted as she kissed Marvin’s red cheek chastely.

* * *

The group walked in unison, occasionally chatting about the most random of scenarios including Mendel struggling to use the shower, because of course he would. Trina was excitedly talking about how clean the rooms were and how spacious the common area was. She was always geeking out about interior design and it made her giddy to no end. Cordelia on the other hand was cheering about the food she wanted to try while on their trip, and her must-sees as Charlotte obediently nodded, mentally taking note of what she would coerce the entire group to do to make her happy. Trailing behind separately were Marvin and Whizzer each in their own bubbles of thoughts. Marvin had his head hung low, thinking about the man right behind him while Whizzer was listening to his playlist and imagining himself as a music video main character.

He was always one for the party life, the loud cheers and the blaring hits. The strobe lights that would expertly chisel his face even more as they flashed between him and his next probable hook-up. That was him, but right now he was wondering if perhaps, with the warm lamp post light coating his face, and a shorter figure looking away from him instead of towards him, this was something he could branch out into. A warm date in a coffee shop, sipping the sweet taste of coffee and interlocked fingers swaying to the beat of love. Instead of cold sheets at night, the bitter sting of alcohol and interlocked fingers pinning him down on the bed. Sure he was not totally against the idea of the last point intermixing with the first list, but there was definitely something about that Marvin Cohen. He’d guess that’s the part where he’s ahead of Marvin: he knew about his feelings, but what he was stuck on and equally confused by was how to act on them.

“You coming?” A baritone voice cut through his playlist like a smooth jazzy tune whisking him away.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Whizzer walked inside, calling himself back to reality.

* * *

“So?” Charlotte started as they made their way out of where they had just eaten, locking her arms in Marvin’s as Cordelia did the same to his free arm.

“Right away? You’re really not letting that go. Huh.” Marvin whispered, fearsome that one of the other members of the group would hear them.

“Well, of course! If you plan to propose I’d rather you do it in another country.” Cordelia kid earning a scoff from Marvin and his eyebrows furrowing together. “Jeez. Take a joke, man.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know what there is to explain anyway. I mean, I think what I said was fairly obvious.” Marvin breathed, earning a shove from Charlotte. “Jesus, fuck!”

“Tell me all the details! When. How. Why. Where.” Charlotte started, pushing Marvin not just physically but also metaphorically.

“Where? Why are you adding that into the mix? We didn’t fuck!” Marvin, becoming suddenly defensive, donned a faint hue on his cheeks that he easily brushed off on the temperature.

“Well, that’s disappointing. Fine. When, how and why.” Cordelia egged on.

“Well, I realized before the plane ride. On the bench, when I was trying to apologize to him. Or at least thinking about him- I mean how I could apologize to him.” Marvin, quickly recovering from his slip-up although a little too late, since the lesbians had already picked up on it.

“I thought, maybe he’s nicer than he lets on. It’s senior year, we’ve been through a lot. He apologized too, surprisingly. It was a moment of reconciliation.” Marvin shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lips.

“You are getting so goddamn soft.” Charlotte whisper-yelled, excitedly rattling her arm that’s entangled with Marvin’s. “What do you plan to do about it?”

“Well, on the plane I thought I was gonna ask you. Then all this happened, and I’d rather figure it out myself.” Marvin pursed his lips into a flat line, earning a flick on the back of the head.

“Ow! Oh my god. Okay fine! Give me advice!” Marvin reached up to ruffle his hair, looking quickly behind and seeing Whizzer chatting with Mendel and Trina and laughing.

“Go for it.” Charlotte deadpanned, staring straight towards their path, ignoring the wide eyes and curved posture Marvin had right next to her.

“Okay. You’re weird. I’m not asking you for advice again.” Marvin retrieved his arm under Charlotte, putting his free hand on Cordelia’s arm, as she giggled.

“What did you want me to say, let it pass?” Charlotte gestured wildly, earning a loud bark of laughter from Marvin.

“That’s fair. I think you’re just saying that though because you don’t want to hear me talk about Whizzer anymore.” Marvin reasoned out, earning a nod from Cordelia.

“You’d still be talking about him you know, just less venom would be spewing from your tongue.” Cordelia chimed in, winking at Marvin who untangled their arms and went to unlock their front door.

“I’ll think about it, don’t worry.” Marvin winked at the girls before opening the door to let everyone in.

“All I’m saying Marv, is maybe within all that anger and angst you have in that stout body of yours, a little spark and a little love wouldn’t hurt too much.” Cordelia jokingly slapped Marvin’s ass as she and Charlotte padded to their room.

Marvin then just stood there, staring at the couple bouncing along the path to their shared room. He whipped his head to watch Trina and Mendel cozily tread to their respective bed and sighed loudly, forgetting Whizzer was still in the common area.

“Would you like some tea to help you sleep?” Whizzer bumped Marvin’s shoulder sarcastically and stared at him for a few seconds, as Marvin hadn’t replied but was still looking into his hazel irises.

With the warm lighting of the common area casting neat, chiseled shadows on Whizzer’s face, Marvin could feel his breath hitch in his throat. What a sight indeed.

“Remember to pick a breakfast place tomorrow, will ya?” Marvin chuckled lightly as he turned his back to make his way to his own lonely corner of their temporary house, looking back at Whizzer who was giving a lopsided smile towards his direction, looking away and shaking his head the moment their eyes met.

 _Go for it._ Charlotte’s words echoed through his mind, and as he turned the doorknob to drift off into sleep, he was convinced that maybe, he just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) still a couple of more chapters, but don't worry the snarky whizzer and marvin dynamic hasn't ended. mwa.


	7. this house believes that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizzer quickly reflects on last night as part of his morning routine, and with one more practice round 'til worlds things between him and marvin heat up even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay quick notes ! please do read !  
> -  
> as this is a debate fic, i wanted to incorporate an actual motion (statement we debate on) and a speech somewhere in this fic because i love debate and would like my readers to be immersed and not have it like kind of topical ? so later on, you'll get marvin talking an entire speech that i constructed based off of one of my previous rounds. it'll be cut up so that it's easier to read through. just a little peak into what adjudicators (like whizzer) have to listen to. i also included whizzer adjudicating quickly.  
> -
> 
> hope you enjoy ! this might be my fave chapter because i actually recorded myself speaking for seven minutes and then fleshed out the parts to make marvin's speech. :D comment what ya think !

The sun shined faintly through the creak of Whizzer's blinds that he closed the previous night. The light hit him right in his eyes, so, as much as he'd rather force his eyes to remain closed and a sea of black swim underneath his eyelids, he peaked his eyes open basking in the faint dust that flew lightly over his room. His eyes focused and unfocused at the light on the ceiling as he prepared himself for the day. He opened the duvet and stepped out to stretch, reminiscing last night's walk with Trina and Mendel all the way back to the apartment.

_"Hey, Trin? Just wanted to ask something if that's alright." He padded closer to Trina and Mendel, inserting himself next to the woman._

_"Hi Whiz. Sure! What do you wanna know?" Trina looped her arm around Whizzer, dragging both her boyfriend and Whizzer in her arms._

_"When do you like, know when you wanna, maybe date someone?" Whizzer stammered to the disbelief of Trina and Mendel._

_"You want to date someone?" Mendel raised his voice a little, earning a hush from Whizzer, in case the other three members of the group in front of them would hear. "Doesn't seem like you."_

_"Maybe. Not sure. That's why I'm asking, Mendel." Whizzer retorted, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Well, what does he make you feel?" Trina asked, nudging her shoulder in Whizzer's direction._

_"Um. He makes me feel unsure? Like maybe, I have a shot at dating." Whizzer started, "Like, not to be too poetic, but he kinda makes me feel like perhaps I deserve to stay at home and be cuddled with for once. Not all the roughhousing that comes with having to go out for a one-night stand."_

_"Whizzer, I hate to tell you this but I think you really like this guy." Trina giggled at Mendel giving a tiny whisper scream and a congratulatory high five._

_"Yeah, I think I do. But I don't know what to do. About him. Pretty sure he doesn't like me back. You know me. I hate rejection." The taller clarified. He was sure of where he stood about his feelings for Marvin who was a few meters ahead of them, but whether or not he wanted to act was still the persistent question in his head since earlier._

_"What's stopping you from finding out?" Mendel piped up, flashing a toothy grin towards a stunned Whizzer._

_What was stopping him from finding out? He thought to himself as they made their way inside their shared AirBnB. More importantly, what does Marvin make him feel? Well, the man was standing a few feet in front of him and his mere presence made a certain spark brew inside of him. He walked forward and bumped his shoulder on the way to his room making a sarcastic comment. And when Marvin stared at him for a quiet while in the deafening silence of the apartment at 9PM, he knew exactly what Marvin made him feel like._

_The tiny spark began to burn entirely into a flame, spreading throughout his body, a warm blush spreading all over. The sight of those perfect blue eyes that matched the sea: the crashing waves hitting him like a harsh realization that he would in fact run towards the water and happily envelop himself in the cool seabreeze, and yet the calm drawback of the water reminding him of the comfort, despite being an enemy, Marvin provided. It was an odd sense of home, of tranquility, those seven shades of blue trapped inside Marvin's eyes.  
_

Whizzer smiled, remembering the smooth chuckle Marvin let out. He moved away from the bathroom, and picked out a bathrobe he packed to walk into the common area where Trina, Mendel, and Cordelia stayed. He yawned and ruffled his hair at the three of them on their phones.

“Hey-a, Whiz! How’s sleep?” The blonde piped up, looking up from her phone momentarily to Whizzer dragging his fluffy slippers to the kitchen to get himself some water.

“Great. Where’s Charlotte?” Whizzer replied, putting his back towards the edge of the counter to look at the trio on the sofa.

“Oh, forcing Marvin awake.” Just like perfect timing, a thud could be heard from Marvin’s door in what Whizzer guessed was Charlotte doing her wrestling thing on Marvin again.

“Charles! Come on!” A muffled Marvin scream could be heard behind the white wooden door, and a quick “Not until you admit it!” from Charlotte.

The two then exited after a few moments with Marvin once again rolling his shoulder and then ruffling his hair, and Whizzer no matter how sinful it was just looked at him and sipped his water in silence, letting his mind roam elsewhere.

“Brown, have you decided where to get breakfast?” He called out, snapping Whizzer away from his thoughts. _Oh fuck. I have not._

“Um, there’s a list there in the groupchat of places to eat. We can all just decide together.” He pursed his lips into a soft smile and made his way to flop on the couch.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I told you to just pick. We might as well skip breakfast with how indecisive this entire group is.” Marvin rubbed his eyes and let out a groan.

“Then just pick a place then. It’s not that hard. If anything, you were the last one out of his room.” Whizzer snarked, not ready to have a quippy battle with Marvin early in the morning. He needed a coffee at least.

“Last I checked, this was your job. So don’t blame me for your incompetence.” Marvin pointed a finger right at Whizzer who stood up abruptly, surprising the trio on the couch who trailed the fight with their eyes.

“Okay, back up boys. Now.” Charlotte stood in between the two, both gritting their teeth and holding one another at arm’s length.

“We can just go down to the market and get some food. We’ll cook breakfast. It’ll save us time anyway.” Mendel piped up, not wanting anything to escalate further. His suggestion then eventually earned a squeak from Cordelia who was excited to cook eggs for everyone.

“Thank you, _Mendel._ Next time, do as you are politely asked, Whizzer.” Marvin seethed and turned around to get changed in his room.

“Everyone in the common area in 10 minutes. Don’t take too long with your hair, princess.” Marvin remarked, looking to Whizzer with his voice dripping in sarcasm and mockery.

Whizzer wanted to say something back, but he couldn’t. Although it wasn’t that he didn’t have a comeback or he was too infatuated with the man, he was just taken aback by his retort. _Princess._ Something that rolled off so pleasantly off Marvin’s tongue, and made his hair at the back of his neck stand and his breathing slightly faster. He trudged back to his room to change, while his mind was screaming expletives at himself. _Princess._ Something he wouldn’t oppose the idea of. It was intoxicating to hear with his hushed, low tone. He once again shook the feeling, but not without noticing the feeling of something constricting below the waist.

* * *

The group eventually made it to the farmer’s market, Cordelia and Trina donning a tote bag to save plastics. They arrived amidst the cold breeze that made the group shudder, and they were definitely tired when they arrived as if they were better off heading back to bed than cooking up breakfast when they made it back to their apartment. It wasn’t too far, but for six groggy college students who were a bit hungry this was a nightmare. Except for Marvin, who was excited to pin the blame on Whizzer.

“We could have avoided all of this, if only you had picked a breakfast spot. We wouldn’t have to walk to and fro on an empty stomach.” Marvin breathed, chuckling as he picked up a vegetable he couldn’t quite guess the name of but showing it to Cordelia regardless.

“It’s not like I did it to spite you. We’re all tired from the jet lag, maybe you could cut me some slack?” Whizzer seethed, picking up the vegetable from Marvin’s hand and putting it back down. “That’s not what she’s looking for.”

“Well, far as I remember I told you to pick out everything. You wanted a democracy, looks like your people are starving.” Marvin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to Whizzer.

“Fuck off.” Whizzer brushed past him to join Cordelia and Charlotte picking out fruits for dessert.

“Marvin is being such a fucking asshole, again.” He whispered to Cordelia who was letting Charlotte smell the produce in her hands, the latter of which smiled at.

“Whizzer, he’s your partner in this unspoken buddy system of ours. Bear with him. I have my buddy right here. Go back to him before he gets lost. Take some pretty pictures while you’re at it.” Cordelia elbowed him as he begrudgingly trekked towards his partner.

“Took you shorter than I guessed. What’d you tell Cordelia? That I’m a stuck-up asshole again?” They walked together through the tents put up. With the warm glow of the sky casting a heavenly glow on the two, it would have looked like a scene straight out of a romance movie. The specific moment where they’d kiss at the end of the trail, or one of them confesses their love. But it was nowhere near that at all, with the two just spewing venom at each other like there was no tomorrow.

“Good to know you’re self-aware.” Whizzer chuckled devilishly at Marvin who just rolled his eyes.

“You’re there to remind me.” Marvin smirked sarcastically to a millisecond of Whizzer’s face contorting into confusion before going back to being smug. _What was that supposed to mean?_

The two walked in silence until Whizzer’s message ringtone sounded off, the pair stopping at the barrier to their tension-filled silence. “Oh it’s Cordelia. She says to meet them at the entrance, apparently we are, and I quote, ‘two good for nothing prime ministers who don’t know jack shit about cooking.’” 

Marvin chuckled and threw his head back, his shoulders shaking with mirth, and just like that whatever tension filled the two simply ebbed away at the smooth interception of Marvin's laugh. Whizzer began chuckling too, but not before bringing up his phone camera, not wanting to lose the perfect moment. He clicked his camera button for as long as he could, instantly putting it back into his pocket once the man was done rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He could’ve sworn that Marvin was the cutest man alive in that pure, vulnerable speckle of time.

“Let’s go then.” Marvin pursed his lips into a smile and then walked forward, Whizzer trailing behind and smiling out of the former’s view. _‘Take pretty pictures,’_ his best friend suggested, and that’s exactly what he did.

* * *

It had been two days since the entire farmers' market shenanigan between the two prime ministers, and for the most part the dynamics the group once had eventually fell back into place. They were all huddled up now however in the living area being a makeshift classroom with the apartment’s layout looking vastly different. For a bunch of traditional, geeky nerds, they had to put in some leg work to achieve the set-up they would need for their final practice round pre-Worlds. The clock striked 8PM and the scurrying of wood and feet could be heard faintly outside of their apartment door.

Basically Cordelia and Charlotte moved Marvin's desk from his room out into the living room to act as a makeshift podium for the speakers to step behind and put their notes on. The two prime ministers then lifted the dining table to seat the debaters for the round, while Trina and Mendel moved the chairs. Marvin sat closer to the make-shift podium with Mendel sitting in front of him and Charlotte sitting beside, then Trina made her way to the empty space parallel to Charlotte. Finally, Cordelia and Whizzer, plopped down on the couch with the coffee table being their desk. 

“Everyone have their notebooks? I’ll be flashing the motion on the TV in a few minutes.” Whizzer piped up from his seat, pointing to something on his laptop to which Cordelia nodded, and eventually typing and moving to the screen and displaying what he had on his laptop through a cord.

“Safety slide! For clarification, Marvin and Charlotte take Charlotte’s room for prep time while Trina and Mendel use their very own.” An eventual nod from the chorus. “Alright, with Marv and Charles on the government, and Trin and Del on the opposition the motion reads: ‘This House, as a non-profit organization working with marginalized young and adult men, would embrace the perceived traditional ideals of masculinity, rather than campaign for the deconstruction of masculinity.'”

“Any questions?" 

"Yeah, working with as in marginalized men work for the charity or they are at the receiving end of help?" Mendel propped up. 

"Receiving end of help. No more questions? 15 minutes prep time starts now.”

“Goodluck guys!”

* * *

Marvin slowed down his breathing as he gripped the sides of the desk, and cracked his knuckles. He arranged the papers on his desk and looked straight at Whizzer who was chewing his pen. He took in one more breath and ruffled his hair clicking the timer to start off the round.

“In a world where men are also subject to the unfortunate effects of the patriarchy that society has been enveloped by, and yet are often overlooked as victims of such; we firmly believe that it is more beneficial for us, as a non-profit to embrace the traditional roles they are already in rather than actively campaign to restructure the narrative of what masculinity is.”

“Before I dive into our case, let's first properly paint a picture of what exactly should the situation be painted as, right? We see that when men are marginalized, the common scenario that we will be taking into account is men who are underprivileged in the economic sector. Men who are breadwinners of the family, and yet are unable to keep them afloat. Young and adult men who were not given the right of education due to the unfair system the government has imposed.”

“And as a result of such, are also susceptible to jobs who provide them low amounts of pay which is, in total, the cause of the marginalized situation they are in. On top of that, they have also succumbed to gender roles that society is still having a hard time deconstructing, due to the lack of education.”

“Panel, we have to recognize that it is an inherent privilege for people to be educated on topics that do not necessarily benefit them tangibly such as gender and sexuality. We have to come to the mutual agreement that the priority of these men who are marginalized is not self-acceptance or self-actualization.”

“If we take a look at Maslow's hierarchy of needs, at the bottom is what we need for survival. Tangible items such as food and water, and that panel and members of this house is what these stakeholders are focusing on. So it is problematic for the other team to prioritize achieving the highest level of these needs by campaigning for the deconstruction of masculinity, when in reality these people are focusing on getting through to the next day.”

“Now what exactly is our proposal? We think that the best option for us as a non-profit is to prioritize providing immediate care and resolution to these stakeholders in order for them to stay afloat. We have to realize that we are not the proper avenue to be teaching such morals. After all, what exactly is the principle in which a non-profit is hinged on?”

“It is not necessarily to teach and implore knowledge, but rather provide an immediate solution as so the people who have subscribed to us do not, unfortunately, die. That is the interest and the motivation of charities to act, and as such we believe that it is in the best interest of charities and nonprofits to simply embrace traditional roles so as they are able to provide immediate survival needs to our patrons.”

“What is the trade-off exactly here? We think that the trade-off of not being an avenue to help deconstruct the patriarchy is alright for as long as these people do not starve and become entrenched by their problems. Take on the best-case scenario of the opposition, right? And how our worst-case scenario is still much better.

“Say in the opposition, these men learn about the importance of deconstructing masculinity and leave the nonprofit wiser. Good, right? They learn, and as that is the main objective of your nonprofit your goals are met. However if you look at these people, they are still suffering! What is the use of self-actualization if you can barely put food on the table for your loved ones, right? If your compromise is that these people will die happy and educated, then newsflash your patrons still die.”

“Take on however our worst-case, these people remain uneducated on gender and still succumb to these traditionally masculine roles. We still are able to help keep these people afloat by providing immediate care. Preemptively I will argue that they might say ‘these men are not living a life they deserve, which is a happy and well-informed life’ and to that I say, at least in our worst-case versus your best-case, they actually live.

“It is important for the opposition bench to tell us why it is in our best interest as a non-profit to give academic resources to these people who are in dire need of money, and food, and water. We believe on the government bench that academes should be in charge of these educational programs and not nonprofits and charities. If they are unable to prove to you that this is not the case, then I believe that we take the win. ”

“Later on my partner will discuss to you the benefits our case has over the opposition’s and provide further analysis on how the idea of teaching economically challenged people on the concept of gender is a privilege and will create intrinsic harm, but let’s quickly touch on the incentive structure people have to opt in to our non-profit versus theirs.

Say these people do join this non-profit, right? Expecting to learn how to dig themselves out of the marginalized hole they are stuck in. If we feed them with the knowledge to challenge traditional masculinity, their integration back into society will be harder.”

“As mentioned earlier, these people are likely uneducated and have succumbed to society and the ideals of the masses because that is exactly what they are surrounded by. Introducing change to a small percentage of a larger population puts them at risk, as they are now different. They are more susceptible to ostracization due to the new ideals this nonprofit has imparted, so on their side of the house they also have to prove to us why it is okay to isolate these marginalized men.”

“Any POIs from opposition before the sixth minute? No? Okay.” He looks quickly to Whizzer who looks to the opposition and holds back a chuckle, waiting on his eyes to lock with him before he continued speaking.

“On our side of the house, all of the morals and ideals are the same, we do not directly challenge what these people know, and their immediate needs such as survival components are met and once they dig themselves out of the aforementioned marginalized hole, they are still accepted by society, but now they’re in an economically better position. So naturally, with these people wanting to still have a community to come back to, they will prefer to opt in with us.”

“In conclusion, I have: (1) opened the discussion as to how privileged the idea of deconstructing the patriarchy is; (2) told you the principle in which nonprofits operate on and why it is in our best interest to provide immediate care instead of education; (3) placed a comparative between our worst-case and their best-case and how we still manage to provide better benefits, and; (4) provided an incentive structure as to why these marginalized men will naturally opt into our paradigm over theirs. For all these reasons, I am very proud to propose.”

Marvin finishes, gathering his papers and stealing a look from Whizzer who has embers in his hazel eyes. He breathes out and smirks, ruffling his hair one more time and high-fiving Charlotte under the table. “This’ll get us the win. Nice one.” She whispered, to which the man chuckled lightly while eyeing Mendel to go up next.

* * *

“We gave the win to Trina and Mendel.” Whizzer breathes out from his spot, to a disheveled Marvin and a lesser surprised Charlotte.

“It was clear when Mendel came in that it would be unfair to consider just one facet of being marginalized in the government case, when in reality there are a lot of facets to marginalization and it is important to take everything into account. When Charlotte came in, we didn't really see clashes regarding this definitional challenge.”

“Instead of taking in their additional takes on marginalized men such as battered men, or emotionally compromised men, or even gay men, government still chose to stick to the idea of economically challenged. As such, that was a plus for them in that standard. But two more things, since it was pretty clear to us that this was an opposition win.” Whizzer grimaced to Marvin who was rubbing his eyes out of probably frustration.

“Although we gave you credit for the idea that teaching people how to deconstruct masculinity will ostracize them in society, we see coming from Trina that these people are already ostracized and feeding into the traditional masculine roles is like forcing them to become the monster that made them entrenched in the first place. Marvin said it himself, that these men are victims of the patriarchy, however Trina made it clear as to why embracing the patriarchy is harmful to said victims.”

“Also lastly, although the attempt at discussing best-case and worst-case was fairly substantial in the government, we see that in the opposition, there will always be a better safety net for the stakeholders. That in reality, the worst-case scenario isn’t _not_ educating the patrons, but rather not having any survivalist needs to give. However at least, in the opposition there is a sense of community, and belongingness, and validity. As we all know, a person’s morale and feeling isn’t something you can argue but it is a principle justification to do things.”

“Again credit to the idea of gender studies and gender education being a privilege, but the overall case of the opposition held more water, all points considered.” Whizzer smiled lopsidedly and returned to the couch as Marvin stood up to talk to the group.

“Alright. Congrats, Trina and Mendel. Everyone, prepare for tomorrow, registration will be up and early. Usual time to wake up, I’ll send the itinerary in the group chat later. Dress nicely. Whizzer might throw a fit.” Marvin joked, trying to alleviate the tension in the room that he might have caused by being visibly disappointed in the results.

After a quick round of good nights, and the group deciding to just leave the furniture as it were, the couples eventually made it back into their rooms. Spare Marvin who was looking over Whizzer’s adjudicating notes, and the owner of the notebook quickly grabbing it underneath his sight.

“Why are you looking at my notes?” Whizzer raised his eyebrow and asked sarcastically, shutting his notebook.

“I have never asked you this, but can you give me points of improvement?” Marvin spoke slowly as if he was embarrassed to even do so, earning a snort from Whizzer that just morphed his shame into anger.

“No.” Whizzer smirked and stood up to leave, but a firm grip tightened around his wrist pulling him back to the table.

“Listen, Brown. The least you could do after four years of screwing me over is give me proper points of improvement on our last practice round before Worlds." Marvin stands, grip on Whizzer still tight.

“What the fuck do you want to hear from me? That you're good enough and don't need my help? Pretty sure you can't stomach ten minutes without barking in my face so what's the point?” Whizzer removed his hand and began moving to his room irked at the sudden hostility of the man, while Marvin’s voice still boomed: angered and irritated.

"You're subjective! Immensely fucking subjective and you'll make a snark every single comment. I shouldn’t have asked you in the first place. I was trying to be nice.” The shorter began moving to his door, and the taller gentleman then moved to him out of courtesy so they weren’t shouting on the opposite sides of the apartment to wake up their friends.

“Okay you know what? I’ll list it down for you. One, you think you’re some holier-than-thou speaker and create baseless preemptive arguments. Two, you were too narrow-minded to think that marginalized men could only be of the financial kind. You’re gay for fuck’s sake, how did it not occur to you that maybe the motion was referring to someone like you? Lastly? Worst-case means not having anything. So your worst-case scenario example wasn’t worst-case it was normal case, and thus stupid. Alright?” Whizzer breathed out to a startled Marvin who was inches away from him, chest rising and falling at every point.

“Maybe if you'd stop getting distracted, you could get your points across.” Whizzer took a step back, taking in some air after letting a part of himself get enveloped in rage a few moments ago.

“Maybe if you'd stop looking at me like you want to suck my dick every time I'm up to speak I wouldn't get so distracted.” Marvin chuckled and shook his head.

“What the fuck?” Whizzer’s face scrunched up in confusion, his heartbeat drumming louder and louder, beginning to make his ears deafen and his head go dizzy.

“Admit it. I’m gay, but not stupid.” Marvin took a step towards Whizzer whose feet were planted firmly on the ground like a statue under the former’s gaze.

“O-okay. What's that supposed to fucking mean?” Shit. He didn’t mean to stutter. He needed to be calm, and composed.

“Don't think I haven't noticed everything else either. You're becoming soft. What's the matter, Brown? Wanna kiss me so bad?” Marvin leaned in closer, a devilish grin plastered on his lips.

In the blink of an eye, the symphony of Whizzer’s heart became a duet, beating in time with Marvin’s as their lips slotted into one another’s like the perfect lock and key. Marvin’s hand slid to Whizzer’s nape, gently massaging the hair at the back of his head. His thumb swiped Whizzer’s jaw as he smiled onto his lips before pulling away.

“My room?” Marvin breathed out.

“Your room.” Whizzer nodded, closing the gap between their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ! how are we ! :DD (also, if you didn't catch it 'this house believes that' is one of the common phrases used in motions, this one had 'this house, as x would' though but thbt is one of the most common so i made that the title since there was a round aaa) comments and kudos are so lovely to me so if you wanna leave them please do ! they make my day. :))


	8. baritone and tenor harmony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when sexual tension's rise, something snaps between whizzer and marvin. instead of getting hurt, they both bask in the pleasure the situation provides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **please read me first !**  
>  \--  
> okay so this chapter is purely nsfw. i wanted to create a sturdy moment between the both of them where they realize at the same time that perhaps this thing they have going on might be real, however i didn't want to make it too cheesy? and i did put it in the tags that there would be eventual smut, so that's what this is.  
> \--  
> i would say it's a filler chapter that you CAN skip of course, i personally liked the way i described their feelings in this one tbh. i WILL add a clean version of the gist of this chapter at the end notes because them having sex IS kind of a plot point and will come up later. okay, enjoy!

“ _Fuck._ ”

For two men who were so used to being rough and dominant in rounds, the exchange of soft touches that lingered on each other were a breath of fresh air that neither men would pass up the opportunity to bask in. With Marvin’s arms supporting Whizzer’s legs wrapped around the former’s body, it was surprising how well the pieces of the puzzle that is Marvin and Whizzer slotted perfectly within one another. That’s the thing about anger and hatred that people don’t realize, it’s passionate and intricate. It doesn’t forego details, and this display of lust was evident of how much these men paid attention to one another.

“Marv, please-” Whizzer breathed out, hands resting around Marvin’s neck, fingers making their way to his unkempt locks; ruffling it softly, the same way the latter would always do in their training.

“Yeah? You like that?” Marvin mumbled into the taller’s skin, earning a quick moan from the man clinging on to his stout figure. After a few moments, he pulled back admiring the elegant display of purple on Whizzer’s pale skin, that just mimicked a flurry of stars in the night sky.

Whizzer quickly unzipped the jacket Marvin was wearing, not daring to remove his lips from his partner’s. He shucked it off to the side, moaning as Marvin unbuttoned his shirt and quickly kissed his exposed chest. Marvin—in a dominant display of strength—then carried the both of them backwards to the bed. Whizzer positioned himself on top of Marvin, straddling him and bucking his hips up once. A deep groan filling the air for but a second as their lips entangled once more, any sound lost into each other’s tongues.

“ _Jesus, fuck. Whiz-_ ” Marvin breathed the same way Whizzer did a few months ago just as the latter grinded down causing a spark with the friction the former had so desperately craved for. The way Whizzer was moving his hips in time to their breathing and the lustful noises one or the other would make was a lightning bolt striking right below his stomach, lighting up every nerve. He felt as if he was on fire, it was invigorating.

Marvin pulled Whizzer’s hair roughly to elicit the perfect and sultry noise that would make anyone who heard it go weak in the knees. Basking in the glow and heat they both shared, he nipped at his collarbone once more and whispered lowly, “Look at you.”

“Come here.” Whizzer pulled the man below him closer to continue mapping out the layout of his mouth with his tongue to be met by yet another tug on his hair, causing an eye roll and a deep chuckle.

“Not yet.” Marvin taunted, moving one of his hands from his hips to the square of Whizzer’s jaw, admiring the picturesque man before him. He pulled taut on his hair quickly and kissed a light trail from his neck to his lips, removing his hand from his hair trailing his calloused fingertips to the hazel-eyed man’s neck and squeezing lightly.

“Kinky.” Whizzer spoke, biting his lower lip at the actions of Marvin which made his breath hitch. He smiled devilishly and moved his hands to cup his partner through his jeans.

“You say that as if you don’t like it.” Marvin chuckled deeply, a moan presenting itself with the newfound contact below the waist. He firmly grabbed Whizzer’s ass, kneading as he met his lips once more, tongues fighting for dominance.

Whizzer, with his breathing rugged and noises becoming more prominent and desperate, moved to take Marvin’s belt off. Occasionally letting a moan slip when Marvin gripped his ass just so.

“What’s the matter? Don’t seem to be talking shit anymore.” Marvin breathed on Whizzer lips, swollen and very much red. Rather forcefully removing the latter’s pants, he ran his thumbs right on Whizzer’s thighs, the action sending sparks down his body. He kissed his chest lightly, as gentle as a snowflake hitting skin in the winter time, but with every mark he left behind, Whizzer was only getting ready for the gustiness of the blizzard his actions were barreling into.

“You like being taken care of, princess?” Whizzer moaned at Marvin’s cunning tone, his voice low and barely a whisper in his ear. There was that word again, just like a few days ago. Sending a chill up his spine and sending heat down to his cock.

“ _Fuck,_ Marv.” Whizzer grinding his hips down one more time before pulling off of Marvin’s body and kneeling down in front of him.

“Use that mouth for me for once.” Marvin breathed, gripping the brunette locks of the man below him that were always perfect and gorgeously styled, now having several tufts from being pulled on but how could he stop when the noises that rose from the back of his throat were too good to pass up listening to?

Marvin was right. The same eyes that once pierced into his soul during training rounds bore the same lewd expression at that moment. Whizzer, expertly taking his cock from tip to base in his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked and moaned. “Shit, Whizzer.” Marvin threw his head back, letting out a sweet baritone melody with Whizzer’s tongue licking up and down, making his chest heave with how good it felt. The blue-eyed man stared directly into his partner’s hazel eyes for a moment, basking in the color, then thrusted slowly into him earning a wet whine and moan.

He pulled out of his mouth, and roughly took him back onto his lap. In one swift motion, Marvin pulled them fully onto the bed, his head propped up by a pillow, Whizzer’s knees still pinned at either side of his hips and bucking forward. Marvin propped himself up on his elbow and pulled Whizzer down to his level.

What exactly was so intoxicating about Whizzer’s lips, Marvin wouldn’t understand but he would find himself drawn back to the sweet taste of them. High on lust, mind hazy he just could not for the life of him resist taking a bite.

“ _Shit._ ” Whizzer exhaled on Marvin’s neck, the latter’s hands making their way to the former’s boxers touching lightly, leaving Whizzer desperate for more.

“ _Please._ ” The taller pleaded, resting his hands behind him, to the delight of the shorter. For once he knew that the man he hated so much for being condescending, would lower his pride and beg. The spitting image of Whizzer on his knees pleading for Marvin made blood rush to his cock. In a devilish attempt to tease his partner, Marvin flipped them over and nipped at Whizzer’s hip bone.

With it being the dead of night and no one else in their apartment being awake, the deafening silence was cut through by a tenor’s melody like a record on repeat. Marvin began to spit in his hand, taking in the sight of Whizzer. Sure, he was gorgeous with his glamorous fashion sense, but he would argue that he looks best naked and writhing before him.

“Cocky, and for good reason, huh.” Marvin chuckled to Whizzer who had no time for a quippy comeback with Marvin kissing at his stomach, and anywhere that wasn’t where Whizzer wanted Marvin’s lips on.

“Just, just— _fuck_ —hurry up already.” Whizzer breathed, writhing under the strength of Marvin’s hands pinning his stomach down so he couldn’t do anything, so he gripped the sheets in one hand, gripped Marvin’s hair in the other, and just hoped.

“I’m going as fast as I want to.” Marvin teased, using his wet hand to stroke Whizzer slowly, indulging in the sound escaping from his lips.

“ _Shit. Please._ ” Whizzer whimpered, lips opened to plead once more but eventually resulted in a moan once Marvin sunk down on him, doing the same thing the former did to the latter moments earlier.

He kissed the tip of his cock before letting his tongue hover over the tip. He pumped faster, earning a high-pitched moan from Whizzer, as he licked his cock from base to tip before making his way down the length and hitting the back of his throat. He sucked quickly and let Whizzer thrust into his mouth, humming at the pleasure it provided.

“If I had known you were this good I would have fucked you a long time ago.” Whizzer half-joked, pulling Marvin up and kissing him sweetly even more so than before. His breath was shaky and getting caught in his throat emitting a lustful noise as Marvin licked his bottom lip and slotted his kisses perfectly as if he were breathing life into his partner.

It took a few more moments of passionate making out plus Marvin touching Whizzer firmly, until Whizzer was more or less begging Marvin to slide his cock into his ass. It would be a damn shame if Whizzer, with all his fantasies and dreams would leave Marvin’s room receiving a blowjob at the most. He was hard and horny, and if this was his one chance to sleep with a guy he’d been pining for then so be it. 

“ _Faster._ ” Whizzer choked out, with Marvin pumping a finger in and out of Whizzer, the latter still feeling unsatisfied. A few moments later, Marvin added a second finger and curled his fingers and began nipping at his neck, and Whizzer knew he was done for.

“Inside. Now.” Marvin chuckled at Whizzer’s desperation but nonetheless gave in, yet not before asking: “Safeword?”

“What? Do you want to throw me around like a rag doll? I’m not opposed to the idea.” Whizzer questioned, in between kisses waiting for Marvin to fill him up.

“No, but just in case you wanna stop.” Marvin being all considerate of Whizzer’s feelings made the latter even more turned on and he nodded.

“POI.” Whizzer stated, both sarcastically and seriously. It was the first thing that came to his head, and quite frankly what led them both entangled with one another on Marvin’s bed, so why not?

“Great. It’ll turn me right off.” Marvin kid and flashed a smile to Whizzer and he swore that his breath hitched in his throat at the chuckle that came from the man below him.

In a moment of being teasing and playful, Marvin wouldn’t have thought that his feelings that were genuine would bubble up and reside in his chest. He liked the man, sure. He enjoyed the one, two quips. He liked the playful whispers or eyebrow raises. He adored the intoxicating sounds that would come everytime he would tug a little tight on Whizzer’s hair. Did he love him? That was a question for another time, but god what he wouldn’t do for those brown eyes.

Below him, Whizzer’s breathing slowed. Whatever sounds Oxford had for them, whatever light seeped in from the lamp post, all faded out and away. It was completely unlike him, to catch feelings in the middle of what he assumed to be a one time thing. This felt good. Not just like in a sexual way either, but he wouldn’t be so opposed to the idea of tangling up with another, asleep and dreamy. A thought he’d entertain when this was all over, but my god were those blue eyes as enticing as the sky on a perfect day; he’d stare into them and gladly get swamped in their color.

“ _Shit. Whizzer._ ” Marvin exhaled, hot into the crook of Whizzer’s neck reaching the hilt while the latter’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure of being filled up.

“Move.” Whizzer blurted out once the initial haze of feeling Marvin was done and over with.

“ _God,_ fuck. You look so good under me.” Marvin spoke, kissing Whizzer’s neck loving the striking music that was skin slapping against skin, their moans, breaths and groans adding the perfect vocals to the addicting sound.

“Turn over. I wanna ride you.” Whizzer grinned as Marvin pulled out and then rolled over, grabbing a pillow to prop his head up to see Whizzer go down and pepper his body with kisses before sinking down and taking him all inside his ass.

“ _Oh,_ that feels good.” Marvin groaned once Whizzer started bouncing, reaching his hand out to touch Whizzer’s chest, his hand slowly going lower and lower ‘til it was wrapped neatly around Whizzer’s cock.

“ _Fuck,_ Marv.” Whizzer moaned out, overwhelmed by the feeling of Marvin touching him and inside him, choking out an even louder moan when he hit his prostate, igniting a fire within his body that he only wanted to continue to burn.

“ _Right there. Holy fuck._ ” Whizzer panted, his legs quivering at the amount of effort his legs were exerting to bounce and a pace that would keep both of them satisfied, and yet also at the feeling that he got every time Marvin hit the bundle of nerves just right.

“Whiz, I’m not gonna last.” Marvin ruffled a hand through his hair as Whizzer bent down to kiss his neck and pepper him with plum colored hickies just like he had done at the beginning of the whole event.

“Just come for me.” Whizzer whispered, basking in the vulnerability Marvin was feeling as he moaned loudly at the feeling of the former nipping at his collarbones and intertwining rough sucking and feather-light kisses.

“ _Fuck, I’m gonna come._ ” The taller man sighed like a broken record as he could feel his heart burst out of his chest, a static rush from his hands to his feet, a blooming electricity he always chased after when he slept around with men. This was what he’s always craved for, and for the first time in a while it felt _amazing._

Marvin groaned lowly, arching his back as he came inside Whizzer, hands gripping at Whizzer’s ass as his chest heaved and attempted to take in any air that he could. Holy fuck, that was good. His mind went hazy as Whizzer eventually slipped off him, however still not removing himself from his lap, instead moving down to kiss him once more.

“That was, hot.” Marvin chuckled as they lay there, his forehead connecting with Whizzer as for a moment they seem to be one person, feeling the same dizzying, intoxicating fervor and passion for one another; heart beats in synch, breathing heavy and smiles plastered on both faces.

“That was the best fuck I’ve had, I gotta give it to you.” Whizzer whispered, his voice hoarse from all the luscious sounds he was making from the past couple of minutes.

“Get some rest, princess.” Marvin teased once more, kissing Whizzer’s eyelids as he moved to lay next to him instead of on him. “Big day ahead.”

“You had to remind me.” Whizzer groaned, playfully turning over.

“Hey, no come here.” Marvin pulled Whizzer into his chest, his heart stammering from the weight that rest on it, definitely not from the high he was on a few moments ago.

“Good night, Marvin.” Whizzer smiled into his partner’s chest and kissed it lightly before dozing off leaving Marvin to his thoughts with Whizzer’s stagnant breathing as a backing track for his musings.

“Good night, Whizzer.” The shorter man spoke lowly, afraid to stir the man awake. He kissed his hair briefly, checking to see if he was still awake lest he be caught being affectionate outside the bounds of sex. _I guess debating isn’t the only good thing his mouth is for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright ! i hope that wasn't too bad, here's a cleaner gist:  
> -marvin and whizzer have sex  
> -sometime in between, marvin realizes that he might actually love whizzer. before they sleep, there's a light hint of him taking care of whizzer as he realizes his feelings.  
> -sometime in between, whizzer realizes he might actually want more of marvin and could see this as a potential thing, outside of the realm of sex.  
> -scene ends in marvin's room with the two of them tangled with one another, and that's where next chapter will pick up.  
> \---  
> sorry for the slow updates ! im not abandoning this fic though, don't worry. much love ! <3 kudos and comments when you can :))


	9. two steps forward, one step back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin and whizzer have way too many thoughts just before worlds starts, so it's one hell of a day for co-prime ministers: from waking up to walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me ! im back ! did ya miss me :DD anyway, i hope you guys are doing well, i am really trying my best to pump out these chapters for you guys, im just kind of in a slump as i end the first half of my second semester in school. enjoy this chapter though !

Mendel rushed into the room to a startled Trina who was still making their bed. It was 6:30 AM and on competitions, they were often the only ones awake at this point in time, so she was startled by her boyfriend coming in and practically slamming the door behind him. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Trina asked, sitting down on the newly folded duvet, patting the space next to her.

"Whizzer isn't in his room." Mendel breathed out going to sit next to Trina whose eyes were wide open.

"What do you mean Whizzer isn't in his room?" This was certainly not the best way to receive a sudden burst of energy for Trina, she would have much preferred a cup of tea to wake her up.

"I mean his bed his completely neat. He isn't there at all." Mendel gestured wildly, shaking his head and running his hand through his curls.

"Oh my god. He didn't come home last night after the round." The dubbed mom friend of the group then became frantic once the probable situation dawned on her.

"Where would he go! We're in the middle of Oxford!" Trina exclaimed, getting up and walking away from the bed.

"Marvin's gonna kill him." Mendel whispered to himself, looking to Trina who was standing by the door.

"We have to tell Charlotte and Cordelia before Marvin finds out." Trina motioned to Mendel to go out of their room once she opened the door, then grabbed his hand to trot to the room of the lesbians.

"Charles! Delia!" Mendel whisper-shouted as he knocked on the couple's door, meeting a groggy Charlotte wiping her eyes.

"Hey Del, Trin we had 15 more minutes of sleep but what's so urgent that you had to interrupt that?" Charlotte asked sarcastically, moving aside to let the two friends in, Cordelia eventually sitting up and stretching.

"Whizzer isn't in his room." Trina spoke immediately once they were all comfortable as to share the bewilderment with the group.

"What?" Charlotte and Cordelia piped up at the same time, both receiving the same wake up slap Trina had moments earlier.

"His bed is neat and tidy, meaning he didn't sleep there at all." Mendel followed, to further the shock present in the faces of the girls before him.

"Oh my god." Cordelia's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open.

"Why did you go there anyway?" Charlotte angled her body to investigate Mendel.

"I was about to ask him if he had any idea as to how other adjes might judge. If I could find out their standards I figured it would be beneficial for Trin and I, and we could use it to our advantage." Mendel clarified, earning a satisfied nod from Charlotte that was her way of saying 'that makes sense.'

"Did you check the bathroom?" Cordelia asked, perhaps as a last resort.

"Wait yeah, I forgot to ask. Did you?" Trina followed up, everyone's eyes on her boyfriend now.

"Of course I checked the bathroom! I called his name thrice, then checked. He's gone." Mendel clarified, once more shaking his entire body in an effort to explain.

"Marvin's gonna murder him." Charlotte chuckled hollowly realizing what this could mean for their prime ministers.

"That's what I said! Although I said kill, not murder." Mendel joked, making light of that situation although immediately quirking his lips to the side and grimacing.

"Marvin can't find out." Cordelia stated matter-of-factly.

"He's always the last one to wake up anyway. He and Whizzer, we have about half an hour at most 'til either of them wakes up." Trina noted putting her finger to her lips, thinking.

"I cannot believe this. Who is in Oxford right now that he could fuck! Do you think Cornell's AirBnB is close?" Charlotte was a mix of irritated that Whizzer pulled this stunt in another country and impressed that Whizzer managed to sneak out without anyone noticing.

"I have no idea. We have to act now. Someone has to check on Marvin, and someone else should text Whizzer." Trina responded, pointing to Cordelia and then Charlotte.

"Alright, on it." Charlotte grabbed her phone and texted Whizzer frantically, leaving a voicemail even to emphasize the urgency of the situation. At the same time, Cordelia stood up and padded to Marvin's room quietly, making sure she wouldn't accidentally wake up the man down the hall.

"Um, guys?" Cordelia ran back to the room with the group on her tip toes.

"Oh fuck, is Marvin awake?" Charlotte stood up frantically to march to his door to distract him just in case.

"No no! It's just um—" Cordelia was cut off by Trina and Mendel who also began making their way down the hall, she then ran in front of them blocking the door.

"Marvin's asleep!" Cordelia reassured the group as they all collectively released their breath.

"So is Whizzer." Cordelia continued, earning a puzzled look from the trio before her.

"What? How did you know? He hasn't replied yet." Charlotte finally spoke up after a beat, sending another message to Whizzer.

"Because he's in bed with Marvin." Cordelia admitted, opening the door slightly to prove to everyone who was static in shock. Just like an old sitcom, they fit their heads on top of each other and stared wide-eyed at Marvin and Whizzer laying in bed, the latter's head resting on the former's chest with his arm draped around the other's back.

"Oh my god it actually happened." Charlotte whispered, still in shock as they all backed away.

"You owe me $10." Trina elbowed Mendel and winked to an exasperated sigh from the man.

"Alright. Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

Marvin’s eyes fluttered open as his alarm went off, immediately moving to go put it on snooze until he realized the head that rested on his chest and the mop of hair concealing the beautiful face of the person in his arms. He felt content with how at peace the room was sans the loud blaring of his phone. It was a diametric contrast to literally any other time he had with Whizzer, so for the few moments where he was tracing his fingertips over the square of the man’s back, he imagined the possibility of more serene moments like this.

“Turn it off.” Whizzer mumbled into Marvin’s chest, the noise of his pillow’s alarm interrupting his peaceful slumber.

“Alright, alright. Let me just move to get it.” Marvin chuckled, propping himself up on the elbows. 

“You know you have to get up eventually, that alarm was for 7. We still have to go through registration.” Marvin leaned back into the pillows to Whizzer furrowing his eyebrows.

“For once, could you maybe not talk about us being co-prime ministers? We just had mind blowing sex last night, the group will be fine without us for the first few minutes we can just catch up.” Whizzer turned away ducked his head into the pillow, muffling the sound of his last words.

“Ha. Good to know you thought it was mind blowing. Well I’m gonna get up, princess. Gargle some water and meet everyone outside. Do you wanna stay here?” Marvin lifted the sheets to step out and into his bathroom, startled at the way Whizzer immediately got up and opened his eyes.

“Everyone, outside. Oh my god.” Whizzer sat up to look at Marvin who was just confused at his statement and emotion.

“They don’t know we slept together.” Whizzer clarified to Marvin whose eyes just widened and who rushed back to sit across Whizzer on the bed once more.

“Oh fuck. What do we do? You can’t sneak back to your room. It’s on the other side of the common area.” Marvin’s mind raced for ideas, brainstorming for any possible explanation that the two of them were in his room.

“They’re awake now too. We wake up the latest so they’re definitely in there making breakfast.” Right on cue, Cordelia’s high pitched voice cut through the entire apartment, “Breakfast is ready!”

Marvin rushed to the door to lock it, hopefully earning a few more seconds for them to devise a plan.

“What if, I get in there, talk to everyone and distract them. Then you just emerge from your room when no one’s looking.” Marvin squinted at Whizzer who scrunched his face.

“Do you think this is some dumbass fucking spy movie? That won’t fucking work!” Whizzer yelled at Marvin in a hushed tone, covering his face with his hands in exasperation.

“Maybe I could say you came in here first thing to give me POIs?” Marvin asked, to a stoic Whizzer who just glared at him with the most bored look.

“Why would I come to you first.” Whizzer deadpanned to Marvin biting his nails and shrugging his shoulders.

“Come up with a better idea then!” Marvin whisper-screamed as he moved towards his clothes sprawled out on the floor.

“Okay, fine. I came to give you POIs because you came to my room last night and I told you to fuck off. Is that more believable?” Whizzer added on to the story, slowly putting on his clothes as well.

“Probably. I don’t wanna be egged on so much by Charlotte about this.” Marvin walked closer to Whizzer standing just right at the foot of the bed.

“She’ll find out eventually. She’s smart, but that lie will hold water for the time being.” Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin, slotting his lips into Marvin’s like a perfect lock and key, running his tongue on Marvin’s bottom lip.

“Not this morning, kid. We have some work to do.” Marvin pulled away to a whiny Whizzer who rolled his eyes and let go.

“Ugh. Fine. I’m never affectionate to any of my hook-ups anyway.” The taller gentleman pushed the shorter away coyly, however the latter took it as a hit instead of one of his usual snarky quips. _Was that all this was?_

“I’m kidding.” Whizzer sighed, noticing the shift in stance Marvin had at his statement. It wasn’t a joke, because he always left immediately. No aftercare, no cuddling. Just sex and that’s it for all of his hook-ups, no strings, no attachments and definitely no love. _Maybe that’s what sets Marvin apart._ Whizzer inwardly shuddered at the thought once more, an unsure feeling rising in his chest. _Uncertainty? Love? Fear? Confusion?_ He didn’t like it one bit.

“Yeah, yeah. Go outside. Cordelia will be waiting.” Marvin flashed a brief, forced smile before turning and breathing out quickly, being snapped away from whatever thought he was about to have by something hitting his back.

“Brush your teeth. You stink.” Whizzer joked, trying to ignore the possible elephant in the room, throwing a pillow and smacking Marvin square in the back.

“Oh fuck off. You kissed me first.” Marvin rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow condescendingly. _There’s the dynamic I know. ___

__“Maybe it’ll be more than just that next time if you had better breath.” Whizzer winked and ran outside the room in his usual confident aura._ _

___What the fuck was that all about?_ In one breath, he said he wasn’t affectionate with his hook-ups but then there he was sharing jokes and making light-hearted comments about certain things. Insinuating that things could happen again. His previous question came back once more, _What is this?_ Because he sure as hell didn’t know. He liked Whizzer, but would Whizzer really want to hold his hand outside the confines of this room? Outside the constraints his hands served during sex? He’ll eventually find out but for now his head was clouded with his never-ending queries._ _

* * *

__"Oh we saw you."_ _

__Charlotte eventually told Marvin about the whole quadro mission earlier that morning to an intense blush from Marvin that was very much not the cold temperature. Whizzer just kept rolling his eyes and occasionally smirking at Marvin who just buried his head in his hands._ _

__“It was about time, anyway. I don’t blame you.” Trina joked, taking a sip of her tea which earned a choked noise from Whizzer who was sipping on his coffee._ _

__“Yeah. Except couldn’t you guys have done it say, when we were back in Boston? I lost $10.” Mendel shook his head looking to Trina who had a wide beam plastered on her face, pulling out some cash from her pocket to show Marvin whose eyes were wide and Whizzer whose mouth hung open._ _

__“Jesus Christ.” Marvin muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief._ _

__“Come on, kiddo. We’re all paired up, you’re not seeing anyone and neither is Whizzer. Nothing wrong with that.” Trina walked up and planted her hand on Marvin’s head in a friendly yet mocking gesture._ _

__“Okay, okay enough. Everyone get ready. We have to be early enough for registration.” Marvin leaned back into his chair, the layout of the common area still being jumbled up from the debate round._ _

__“Perhaps you and Whizzer would like to get ready in your room together.” Charlotte elbowed Marvin to an exasperated huff, yet a quick glance to Whizzer would indicate that he wasn’t the only one mildly uncomfortable with the situation._ _

__The rest got up, leaving Marvin and Whizzer on the table alone, the former looking quickly to Whizzer as he moved his chair back to leave. “You okay?” Whizzer had his lips pursed into a thin line, fingers toying with each other until he was snapped out of his trance by Marvin’s minute display of affection._ _

__“Yeah. Just thinking.” Whizzer plastered a forced smile and walked to get changed in his room. He halted for a bit before inhaling deeply, then turning the knob to reenter his personal domain he had left behind for the night in exchange for Marvin’s._ _

__Whizzer shut the door behind him and quickly rested his back on it, his legs providing enough stability for him to not fall to the ground. His mind was racing, which was odd, considering these thoughts were definitely uncommon after having mindblowing sex with someone last night. These men would never stick around, just feelings and prickles underneath his skin. All he did was in pursuit of hedonism, and yet here he was aimlessly roaming his room, brainlessly picking out outfits. It kept repeating in his mind, _maybe this could be more than just sex_ ; the answer always remained, _I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.__ _

__It was partly true. He wasn’t anti-relationship, but that didn’t mean he was scared either. Everyone’s scared of the unknown, and those who admit they aren’t are lying. Whizzer could admit that to himself, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone else. The time continued ticking until they had to leave and he didn’t know what to do, it was a constant internal battle and he just hoped at least one of them had won the fight. As he grabbed the door knob, he paused and thought of the perfect plan to stop thinking about Marvin._ _

* * *

__The group arrived at the registration hall with different ideas coursing through their head. Trina was thinking about all the architecture and structural feats of the building they were in, itching to explore more. Mendel looked around at the different schools entering the competition, scouting to see if he knew anyone familiar. Cordelia was looking for any members of the organizational committee to ask what the catered lunch would be. Charlotte was getting dragged along by her girlfriend, while she looked at her phone for last year's motions as well as reviewing her compiled notes. Marvin was simply set on looking for the registration booth for their teams, taking the competition one step at a time so as to not overwhelm himself. Lastly, Whizzer was tapping his fingers along the strap of his bag thinking about Marvin, or rather plans to stop thinking about him._ _

__"Hey, our section's over there." Marvin tapped Whizzer's shoulder to grab his attention unaware of the gears turning in the latter's head._ _

__"Oh okay." Whizzer called everyone over, and stuck his head out to see people from all over signing in. _Who here is exactly my type, and yet not my type enough to get into a relationship with? Well, Marvin. No- not him, someone else.__ _

__“Alright, just sign everyone in so we can head into the convening hall and get settled.” Marvin walked to the registration table, handing one of the clipboards to Whizzer who was beginning to scan the names._ _

__“Remember what I told you.” Marvin kid and smiled at Whizzer, who settled onto the plan of 'flirt with someone other than Marvin.'_ _

__“Excuse me?” Whizzer quipped, his blood rising when he remembered exactly what Marvin was talking about. This is why you never fall for assholes, Brown. They keep on disappointing you. He put down the clipboard, and turned on his heels to head into the convening area to get away from Marvin._ _

__“Wait no- Whiz I was just- and he’s gone.” Marvin chased after him, realizing his mistake. Perhaps you don’t get to joke about things you’re clearly sorry for because it makes you look like an asshole. _We were just fine, how did I manage to screw that up?__ _

__“Let me guess, you said something about him being slutty in the arena again.” Charlotte walked up behind him, startling him just a tad bit before he raised his eyebrows in defeat._ _

__“You two were already good. I don’t understand why you keep on running your mouth. You can lose him as quickly as you got him, Marv. Give him a reason to stick around.” Charlotte raised her shoulders to Marvin who looked away, realizing she was right. The group began moving towards the convening hall where Whizzer was settling down on their assigned table._ _

__“This is why you’re my best friend.” Marvin slung his arm around Charlotte who rolled her eyes, “Perhaps I’m your only friend.”_ _

__“Okay too far, dial back on the honesty.” Marvin pushed her lightly and sat down next to, lo and behold Whizzer. Everyone was paired up, so it left him no choice._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Marvin whispered, looking to Whizzer whose eyes roamed the area and eventually locked with the man next to him._ _

__“Are you really? Because if you really were about the whole shenanigan you did back in Boston, you wouldn’t have the nerve to bring that shit back up here. Bury the hatchet, my ass.” Whizzer seethed, venom basically spewing with every word to Marvin who was startled. He truly believed they were headed somewhere, and this had maybe just shattered all of that. _Mental note: No more pretty boy Marvin. He is still the same asshole.__ _

__“We just had sex and of course the first thing on your mind is to call me a slut, well guess what Marv! You just slept with me! How indicative is that of you? Huh? Not so high and mighty now are we.” Whizzer raised his volume as high as it would go without alerting anyone else that was outside of the toxic and fiery bubble the two partners encapsulated themselves in._ _

__“I thought we could joke about it, I mean that’s kind of the point! We slept together and I thought-” Marvin blubbered trying to recover at whatever stupidity he had caused._ _

__“Alright everyone settled down please, the opening ceremony will begin in a few moments.” The speaker at the podium’s voice cut through whatever conversation they had, maybe for the best._ _

* * *

__“Okay, what is up with you.” Cordelia walked with Whizzer, her arm looped around his._ _

__“What?” Whizzer questioned, his stoic facade still present and lingering throughout the course of the opening ceremony, and even until the present moment wherein teams were given their respective time to hold rituals pre-competition. Just like every other competition, they huddled up in a circle and exchanged pep talks to encourage one another._ _

__“You’re being snarky, but you were fine this morning. I know Marvin pissed you off but I can sense something much deeper than just that.” Cordelia waved her hands around as if to emphasize a point._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Whizzer waved her off as they all got into their places, Marvin piping up._ _

__“Alright, last Worlds let’s get a quick cheer for that!” Marvin clapped his hands together and an astounding whoop from the group followed, Whizzer even taking part in the enthusiasm for once this morning._ _

__“You all know the drill, you aren’t middle schoolers so I’ll save all the tips. Just remember to ask for improvement afterwards.” Marvin smiled quickly to the rest of the team who nodded._ _

__“You all know your strengths and weaknesses, I guess all I’ll say is to have fun.” Marvin shrugged his shoulders and put his hand in the middle of the circle, “One more time for Worlds, folks.”_ _

__“Onward Crimson, for the glory and pride!” Marvin started, dipping his hands as the group continued, “TKF’s victory sanctified!” The group ended up in yells and cheers as they parted ways for a bit just before the competition started. Leaving Marvin once more to his thoughts of what he was to tell Whizzer to make things right after he splashed his face with some water to help calm his nerves._ _

__“I thought you’d be okay with it, because we slept together.” _Well that doesn’t necessarily make things right it wasn’t as if you were making love and being intimate, you were fucking, end of story.__ _

__“I didn’t think it mattered too much, because you admit to yourself that you’re a slut.” _Okay backtrack that’s even worse.__ _

__“I thought we had something, and I thought we were past the poisonous insults.” _Better, I guess? Just fucking apologize, Marvin.__ _

__Whizzer, having zero idea as to Marvin's plan of sincerely apologizing, took his time to set in motion his plan to get rid of whatever hold Marvin had on his thoughts. He walked up to one of the speakers who had just walked past him and struck conversation with clear intent beneath it._ _

__Marvin eventually stepped outside of the restroom, settling for whatever would pop into his head at the moment. He didn’t want to make things seem robotic, his apology was genuine after all. He looked up from the floor and paused for a quick second as the volume of his heartbeat dropped at the sight of Whizzer next to a guy, the former’s fingers laying neatly on the latter’s forearm._ _

__“Hey, uh Whizzer can we talk for a bit?” His nerves steering his anxiety into anger, he pulled Whizzer away as he waved and mouthed something to the guy he was just talking to._ _

__“I didn’t say yes.” He grabbed his arm back violently and snarked at the shorter man beneath him._ _

__“What are you doing?” It seemed quite obvious, but Marvin couldn’t exactly take it back now._ _

__“Excuse me?” Whizzer crossed his arms together, his eyes narrowing._ _

__“You’re flirting? With a speaker? From Monash?” Marvin punctuated each question with increasing volume, trying his hardest to not raise any alarms for whomever was nearby._ _

__“Glad you answered your own question. What’s it matter to you anyway?” Whizzer was itching to go back to the convening hall and spend less time with the reason he was flirting with someone else in the first place. He didn’t want to face his emotions, so what? It was fool proof earlier in Whizzer’s head, if he didn’t have to interact with Marvin, he wouldn’t have to think about him. Yet him standing two feet in front of him made him realize that would be a little harder than he had mapped out._ _

__“What do you mean ‘what does it matter’? What the fuck was this morning then? What did that matter to you?” Marvin feeling a whirlwind of betrayal, and anger, and pain simply clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides trying to steady himself as much as possible._ _

__“You are so self-absorbed! That’s literally my whole thing! I fuck. It’s true! One night stands! That’s what that was! Why is it a shocker to you? Isn’t that what you just reminded me out in the registration hall?” Okay the aftercare and the cuddling was nice, but looking at the wide array of men at his predisposal, Whizzer couldn’t dim down the voice that was telling him he wasn’t ready to settle._ _

__“You didn’t think for one second that maybe it was something else?” Marvin scoffed, sounding more hurt than anything at this point._ _

__“Like what? Huh? That a one-night stand would let me fall in love with you?" _Well, if anything it did. But I am most certainly not going to tell you that._ "I had an itch. I scratched it.” _Fuck, not that._ It was too late though._ _

__“Huh. That’s all that was? Alright.” Marvin retreated cautiously, his shoulders slumping just a tad in shock, as if he had just been impaled. Perhaps that was the final blow to make him stop thinking about Whizzer Brown. _What would he do with him?_ Absolutely nothing. That’s what he was to him anyway._ _

__“No, Marvin that’s not-” Whizzer reached out to Marvin who raised his hand in recoil._ _

__“No I think that’s exactly what you meant.” Marvin shook his head in defeat, trying to blink away the thought of being used. Unsure of what he had exactly expected. He wasn’t special, Whizzer was right._ _

__“Marvin, I’m-” Whizzer tried one more time but Marvin simply walked away not even daring to look back._ _

__“I’ll be in the convening hall. Matchups for round 1 are dropping soon.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i actually got the team cheer from harvard's school song page HAHA i know some teams are fairly creative with theirs, and our school's debate club jsut says our school name so i had to search up some suggestions. anyway !! comments and kudos are appreciated ! thank you for 700 reads too ! i wanna try to make it to 1k before the book is finished so thank you for making it thus far ! -@creesetianborle on twitter xo


	10. rather left unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worlds is in full gear, and whizzer helps marvin make a decision after listening to his voice on loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about you guys, but i am an absolute sucker for hurt/comfort, so here it is !  
> \---  
> also, not to gloat or anything, but this is my proudest chapter. there is a hint of adjudicating here again because it IS a debate fic, basically a lens into what I do this time around. and the debate portion of this chapter is in fact loosely based on occurrences that have happened to me. (i'll talk about it in the end notes)  
> \---  
> this is 6k words so good luck in advance, but i really do hope you like it. i worked pretty hard on this and i just wanted to thank marvin and emmett for beta reading and giving me so much love on this chapter.

The moment his alarm blared, Marvin got up and ignored the cold air that nipped at his skin, forcefully reminding him of the brief yet hurtful conversation he and Whizzer had the day prior. No longer was he tracing circles on the handsome man’s back, nor admiring every curvature of his figure. He stood up, ran his hands through his hair and looked at the blank wall for a bit before heading into the bathroom. It might have been quite sinful of him to have had a decent amount of sleep after the pain he had just gone through, but he was here for his final debate trip. It shouldn’t have strayed away from that, so he willed himself to think about something other than Whizzer’s lips and eyes.

A few feet away however, tossing and turning despite the morning light was Whizzer. Still feeling guilty about what he had said. _It was never meant to end like that._ He stared up at the ceiling in disbelief, thinking about how last night went after the first round was finished. The way Marvin smiled around his friends, and the way it’d flicker when they locked eyes. That wasn’t supposed to happen. It should’ve lit up even more, but this wasn’t some kind of chick flick. It was real life, and he had to face the consequences of his actions.

Marvin got out of his room, and headed to the kitchen setting out to prepare a drink for himself as Cordelia and Trina prepared breakfast once again. He had his notebook in one hand and a black coffee in another, and walked over to Charlotte on the couch.

“Hey, so I was thinking we’re probably going up against ADMU this round because of their speaker scores and they got a 3 too. Do you wanna talk strategy?” Marvin opened up, taking a sip from his mug while staring at Charlotte who raised an eyebrow.

“Marvin it is 7 in the morning, the first round starts in two hours. Come back in thirty minutes. What is happening to you?” She turned to him, extending her hand to take a sip from Marvin’s cup.

“This has three spoonfuls of sugar.” Marvin lied.

“Nice try, we both take black coffee and Whizzer didn’t make that for you. Let me take a sip, or I’m not discussing strategies, period.” Yet, Charlotte manages to see right through him. However, Marvin’s high and mighty aura deflates at her mention of Whizzer.

“Fine.” Marvin lends his cup over, avoiding her eyes and looking at his notes, once more before retreating back to his room to stow away his notebook.

“Something more serious happened yesterday, huh.” Charlotte remarked, the moment Marvin got back noticing how his eyes would occasionally shift to Whizzer’s door despite all promises to himself that he no longer worries or cares.

“No.” Marvin lied, yet again.

“Okay, so why didn’t you two talk after dinner last night?” Charlotte always manages to see through Marvin, sometimes she wonders why he bothers at this point.

“Look, I tried. Okay? I took your advice. I went for it.” Marvin breathed out, softly.

“I know that, you slept together. What exactly did you do then?” She perched her head on her fist, waiting for his reply.

“Okay first, I’m offended that you think it’s my fault.” Marvin punched her softly earning a quick laugh from his debating partner.

“When is it not?” She chuckled and raised her eyebrow to Marvin’s jaw dropping in sarcastic disbelief.

“Excuse me. Well, now it isn’t completely my fault.” Marvin clarified, rolling his eyes before continuing. “I apologized, but then I saw him flirting with someone and I felt hurt, so I confronted him about it. He told me and I quote ‘it was an itch, and I scratched it.’ So I’m just leaving him alone.”

Now look, as much as Charlotte feels bad for Marvin, she couldn’t have said she didn’t expect it. They were all aware of their antics but she was surprised at how Whizzer was so straightforward. She filed it off in her brain to see Whizzer and ask for his side before giving advice to Marvin.

“Christ. I’m sorry, Marv. I can’t help but feel slightly guilty.” Charlotte rested her hand on his shoulder, coursing her thumb lightly before patting it. “We’ll figure something out.”

“No, it’s alright. I came here for the competition. This can’t derail what we’ve worked towards.” Marvin flashed a clearly forced smile before retreating back to his room, for god knows what. At the same time his door clicked, the other half of the pair emerged from his own room in a bathrobe and all.

“Morning, kid.” Charlotte called, when Whizzer was about to hop over just where Marvin was sittin a few moments ago with his drink of choice in hand.

“Want a coffee?” He offered, to which she raised a hand in refusal. “No thank you, coffee's for caffeine not for tasting.” 

“You black coffee drinkers are the worst.” He remarked, taking a sip of his sweet coffee before looking up and seeing that Charlotte was just looking at him instead of toying with her phone.

“Did I do something?” Whizzer quirked, his eyes narrowing at Charlotte who was nodding.

“Oh great, did fuckface shit talk me to you? Told on me before I even woke up?” Whizzer’s irritation raised just a bit before he slumped on the couch cushions. “Bullshit. I didn’t even do anything out of line.”

“He didn’t, actually. He told me objectively what happened, and I just wanted to know if it’s true.”

“Did I say it? Well, yes. Did I mean it? Well, also yes. But not exactly.” He sighed, trying to avoid Charlotte’s eyes that were blinking slowly and piercing his soul. She had the power to do that, and Whizzer didn’t like it one bit.

“Look, Charles. You can’t expect me to change overnight. I didn’t mean to degrade him down to just an itch. It’s just- I don’t know if it can work. I feel guilty, but I shouldn’t. I-it’s my life.” Whizzer began, stammering and seemingly trying to convince himself more than he was his friend.

“Look, maybe you can start by apologizing and talking to him instead of me.” Charlotte suggested, patting him on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“Well that’s something we’ll just have to hope for.” Whizzer took another sip from his cup, winking at Charlotte who was standing up and stretching.

“Don’t worry if none of you talk about it, I’ll make sure you will.” Charlotte smirked, walking away from Whizzer who was stunned.

“Wh- what does that mean? Charles! Hey! Don’t fucking do that.” Whizzer screamed, to Charlotte throwing her head back and letting out a quick burst of laughter.

“Breakfast’s ready!” Charlotte looked directly at Whizzer while dodging his question, smiling at his cracking cool guy facade.

* * *

The group made their way to the convening hall once more, retaining the comfort of the tight knit family with the hint of tension between Marvin and Whizzer. They had just been talking about gossip from the previous round they had gathered around the circuit. Marvin was sitting with one leg on Trina and Mendel’s table as they huddled up talking about what they could do next.

“I heard from Tom that one of the top adjes from New Zealand gives out high ratings. So we can only hope that you go under them.” Cordelia started, as the group nodded.

“Unfortunately, Filipino judges still give small scores so let’s hope they don’t get too stingy around you guys. They have about three schools here.” Trina noted, looking around the room.

“Whizzer and Delia, I have a feeling you’ll be chair adjing the high rooms and I know Berlin and ADMU got a 3 with high speaker scores so if we won’t be put into the same room just see how they play in case we go up against them in Round 3 or 4.” Marvin pointed out, looking briefly to Whizzer whose head hung low when he heard Marvin’s voice. _Unless of course Whizzer has slept with someone to cause conflict again, and he heads into lower rooms._

“We were able to get some feedback on our 2 yesterday, but that just leaves room for us to get a 3 in the next round since we’ll be paired up with lower ranks probably.” Mendel started, his hands moving to his chin.

“Yeah, but there’s also the chance to be in the lower bracket of 3’s.” Charlotte corrected to which the group gave out a simultaneous ‘huh.’

“Here’s to hoping, I guess.” Marvin breathed out, turning to Whizzer who hasn’t said anything. “Were you able to get some info from your room, Whizzer?”

“Oh. Uh, Monash got a high place in my room. But they were average with speaker scores, so if anything maybe that’s who Mendel and Trina will go up against.” Whizzer smiled briefly at Marvin whose confident facade just cracked slightly at the mention of the school. _That win was definitely planned. _He thought, but still tried to push down any feelings of doubt.__

__“Great. It’s pretty early on, but we can’t be too lax. We’re aiming for the main trophy here. We’ll get through it.” Marvin offered a reassuring smile to everyone as microphone feedback cut through the air and the group inhaled sharply._ _

__“We’ll be posting matchups in a while on the website! Please do keep refreshing, and motions will be announced right after matchups go live. Good luck everyone for round 2!” The announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers which initiated a lively chatter in the convening hall filled with good luck’s and see you then’s._ _

__“Hey, Whiz-” Marvin started to Whizzer who looked more exasperated than he remembers, before getting cut off with a hand in the air._ _

__“Can we just talk about it later back at the apartment?” Whizzer pleaded lightly, a hint of sincerity strolling over his face, while Marvin looked on just stunned._ _

__“Oh, I didn’t- I just wanted to say goodluck.” Marvin flashed an apologetic smile to Whizzer who nodded his head in gratitude._ _

__“Good luck to you, too.”_ _

* * *

__“Mister chair, I believe it is apparent coming from Closing Government that the trade-off they give is only beneficial for the people in a best case rather than arguing within the confines of a moderate or worst case scenario. On Opening Government, they created a deadlock for themselves when their parameters became too narrow and inefficient to work with the rest of the houses. Lastly, with Opening Opposition, they failed to give you a proper mechanism as to how their paradigm will work, and we in Closing Opp gave you a clear mechanism on how it will work, with an incentive structure and tangible benefits which is what this motion calls for. For all those reasons, side Closing Opposition takes this case.” The last speaker finished, making Whizzer breathe in deeply and purse his lips to announce._ _

__“Alright, thank you Opposition Whip. Kindly cross the house and exit the room for fifteen minutes for deliberation. Stay outside though so it’s easier to call you in. Congrats on the round, you guys.” Whizzer nodded, and pushed his chair back, asking his panelists to form a circle with him to make deliberation easier._ _

__“I’ll give you five minutes to arrange your notes and make a call then I’ll ask you so we can discuss.” Whizzer stated, his eyes scanning his own paper immediately, beginning to summarize his notes on a separate sheet of paper._ _

__Despite how fresh the round was in his mind, and how newly dented his paper was with his writings, Whizzer's mind just roamed elsewhere in the few minutes that he had to organize his thoughts. He knew who deserved to win, he had his call but something was just missing. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but he decided to shake it off and just highlight his paper._ _

__“Alright. Is everyone ready?” He looked to his two panelists, a girl with jet black hair and soft curls, while another boy who he had the decency to call cute in his mind._ _

__“Yup. I can go first.” The girl called out, already starting. “Mine was a closing win, with Closing Government first and Closing Opposition second. Then Opening Opposition and then Opening Gov.”_ _

__“Alright, and you?” Whizzer checked on the guy next to him, Mark, the name on his ballot indicated. “Oh, I went short diagonal. Closing Gov first, Opening Opp next, then Closing Opposition and Opening Gov.”_ _

__Whizzer sucked in his breath with a matching ‘oh’ forming on his face. It was just the first round of the day and he didn’t want to contend too much, but he couldn’t give an Oral Adjudication that he wasn’t convicted with. “Well, I gave it an Opposition win. CO then OO, then CG and OG.”_ _

__“Since we all agree that Opening Government, we can just do away with that because I think we all agree there was a deadlock on their definition and their main stakeholders so no one could really engage with them. We’ll talk about speaker scores later, but they’re a zero. We all agree to that.” Whizzer clarified, before bracing himself with having to fight for his call._ _

__“Okay, can we move to Mark? Why is Opening Opposition ranked higher than Closing Opposition? Since, uh, Carol, and I have the same call in putting CO higher.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah. I just think that it was more important for me to hear the principle and justification in comparison to tangible benefits and mechanisms. I think although I would give credit to closing for running a pretty fair argument, it did hinge a lot on the principles set by opening." Mark clarified, looking to Whizzer who was nodding._ _

__“Although I do agree that OO gave a pretty solid case as to why the actors would feel the need to help the stakeholders, i.e. their beliefs and principles as to why status quo is good, I feel like it’s a policy debate and it should be clearer to me as to how this would benefit the people rather than focusing on why it should occur. In terms of weight, I don’t think it’s able to hold water because the mechanism is much clearer with the CO: ‘state will be able to act accordingly, and there is the presence of societal mitigation if the state is unable to fulfill their burden.’” Whizzer started, to which Carol agreed and continued herself._ _

__“I also think that CG was able to talk about why their principles aren’t necessarily for the good of the people and how utilitarianism isn’t the only probable solution to the problem. So CG also kind of destroyed their case, which is why CG over OO as well.” She added, and Whizzer which he was unsure if he was grateful for the intrusion or not._ _

__“We’ll get to CG later on, but Mark is there anything you wanna add or do you concede?” _This is gonna be a long deliberation round._ Whizzer thought to himself, internally facepalming for the wreck of an oral adjudication he might give after fifteen minutes._ _

* * *

__“Alright, well come back everyone to Round 2. I just want to give a quick congrats to everyone for a decent round. My OA will be as follows: I’ll start with my general comments, then call, then justification.” Whizzer started, once all of the debaters got settled into their seats and turned towards him._ _

__“Hello everyone, once again my name is Whizzer Brown, panelling with me are Carol and Mark, and just a few criticisms prior to final call: (1) I think it’s important to note the need to engage with your opposing houses outside just rebuttals and try to integrate them into your arguments better. I’m not saying they are worthy of demerits but it does make your cases clearer and speaker points higher. (2) There isn’t a mandatory POI rule, but it does help you to take one because it proves to me that whatever their bullet is, your constructive is confident enough to withstand that, otherwise it proves to me that it is in fact shaky and only a best case scenario with loopholes.”_ _

__“With that said, the call was a consensus with very heavy deliberation. We gave first to Closing Opp, second to Opening Opp, third Closing Gov and last to Opening Gov.” Whizzer pursed his lips, trying not to hide his pride in the fact that he was able to convince his panelists to get on board with his call without resorting to a vote._ _

__“Now, why did OG come last and why did it fair lower to CG? Well, it was clear to us as mentioned by the Whips that there was a deadlock in terms of definition. Majority of your case relied then on trying to reverse the definitional challenge posed by Opening Opp, but it was unclear to me how it does better for all people rather than just the middle class as you had put it. Since it was more persuasive to me for the lower and upper classes to be taken into account, especially more emphasis on the marginalized lower class, none of your arguments stood at the end of the day.”_ _

__“Next, CG to OO. Why did OO win over CG? Well the standard we had to use was ‘Where is the policy more justified?’ In CG, it is clear that although they adopted the definition of lower classes in this policy, they fail to engage with the OOs proposition on how people on the ground, regardless of how this policy will be enacted, will still be able to connect to the spirit of democracy and thus it is justified. CG continues to argue in the moderate case, saying that it is justified in an ‘only if’ situation and thus their proposed benefits are only tangible given a certain situation. Being a closing house, they have to prove to me why in all cases it is not justified, yet they failed to do that. In addition, I wasn't able to see any substantive defense on a policy to match up to CO's counterpolicy which made CG seem weaker by closing house burden comparison.” Whizzer hears mumbling from the bottom left corner of the room, and he looks up to see one of the speakers grumbling and rolling his eyes at his OA._ _

__“Bullshit.” The member whispers faintly, but Whizzer catches wind of it and his chest tightens._ _

__“Um, yeah, so- Then-” He starts, stealing a glance with the Government’s third speaker who looked fairly disappointed in the moment, reminding him of Marvin during their final training round. Hair disheveled from running his hands through it, fists clenching so hard they’re turning white, a red tinge creeping up the man’s neck. Someone was definitely unhappy, and that was an understatement._ _

__“That doesn’t seem fair. We’re closing, and I’m pretty sure my partner gave you a best-case worst-case analysis.” He spoke up, to the shock of the room._ _

__“Yeah, I’m giving my OA right now, and you’re- uh- you’re not supposed to speak up during it. If you wanted, you could ask for personal feedback and ask me questions then.” Whizzer felt his heart racing, that was the first time it had ever happened to him. He couldn’t believe these kinds of things happened on the international stage._ _

__“But if we’re gonna bite into that, I don’t see how your best-case worst-case analysis was actually substantive given that your worst-case is not actually the worst since worst-case implies that nothing would happen. As the Opp Whip pointed out, having something to a certain degree isn't the worst, so your point doesn’t stand.” Whizzer had recalled his fight with Marvin on comparative cases, and his ears started to heat up and his palms began sweating._ _

__“Anyway, finishing off, OO lost to CO because we overall felt like there was more engagement from CO, and it was more clear to us with a mechanized policy how the spirit of democracy will ensue and how at the ground level even if the policy doesn’t work there are two things that OO’s justification doesn’t show us: (1) is that people will feel that their democracy is practiced, and (2) people will no longer feel ostracized. OO could have taken the win if they were able to prove to me with more substantive analysis how self-correctional their justification is in comparison to an enacted policy. For all those reasons, my decision stands final. If there are any questions, don’t hesitate to ask my panel just submit your ballots beforehand. Thanks.” Whizzer rushed out of the room as fast as he could, his vision blurring with tears, and his throat constricting._ _

__He rushed into one of the restroom stalls, closing the door behind him, sobbing as the world around him began to spin. He never had broken down despite the heat of the competition, but he had realized what he was missing back in the deliberation room: his confidence. His heart was hammering out of his chest, and each breath he took in was like fire._ _

___Your decision was wrong, and you’ll pay for it._ _ _

___People will see, you’re not as good as you think they are._ _ _

__His ears were ringing, he couldn’t tell if anyone was entering or exiting all he needed was to be fine, and calm._ _

___You baffle these rooms, but we all know those awards are hollow._ _ _

___You don’t train because you think you’re good. But you really aren’t._ _ _

__His hands shook, as he desperately tried to clasp them together and curl into a ball on top of the toilet lid._ _

___Pathetic._ _ _

__“Pathetic.” He repeated to himself._ _

* * *

__“Hey Trina? Has Whizzer’s room finished? He was two doors down from mine but I don’t see him anywhere.” Marvin called out to Trina who had just arrived from their room, he and Charlotte were hanging back from another win and had just finished asking for feedback._ _

__“I walked by their room and two teams went out, maybe he’s giving feedback. Is there anything wrong?” Trina walked up to their table and pointed to the door, as the same two teams she had seen exit Whizzer’s room entered the convening hall._ _

__“No, just checking in on where the team is. Charlotte went to the restroom and I walked by Delia giving feedback. No sign of Whizzer though.” Marvin rocked his chair back, leaning just a bit to relieve his anxiety. After a few beats he got up, to look for Charlotte._ _

__“Can anyone contact Room 203? Their ballot is still missing.” The announcer spoke through the microphone. _Room 203 was Whizzer’s room. He hasn’t submitted a ballot yet._ He rushed out of their room, and headed to 203, where he found the ballot, but no Whizzer._ _

__“Hey, um, are you the adj in 203? They were calling for missing ballots.” Marvin approached a guy in the room, whose ID read Mark and pointed to the piece of paper on the chair._ _

__“Oh yeah, I think Whizzer hadn’t submitted it yet. I’ll do it for him. Thanks!” Mark picked up the paper and jogged over to the tab team in the convening hall, but now Marvin was left alone equally as confused as he arrived. No Whizzer in or out of the room, and there was only one more team asking for feedback from a girl._ _

__“Where the fuck would Whizzer have gone?” His things were still in the room, so Marvin was sure he hadn’t gone to the convening hall and out again. It wasn’t like he cared. _If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be searching for him right now.__ _

__He decided to get out of the room and check his phone, waiting for a message from Trina in case he had just left his things, despite how uncharacteristic it was of him. He always had prized stationery items, he would be caught dead leaving his things for such a long period of time. He waited for a few more minutes outside of the room before his guilt and anxiety took over him, deciding to dial up Whizzer._ _

__“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” He chanted to himself, still wondering where Whizzer could be. He paced along the hallway, his ego be damned if he were to find Whizzer feeling up another speaker. He just needed to see if he was okay. For the team, or so he convinced himself._ _

__Just out of earshot he could hear Whizzer’s ringtone go off, his ears perking up at the familiar sound. He followed the sound to the end of the hallway, looking for any semblance of the man’s figure. He then came face-to-face with the restroom entrance, to an echoed ringtone accompanied by heavy sobbing and heavy breathing that made his heart break._ _

__“Whizzer? Are you in here?” _Oh god._ “Whizzer? It’s Marvin.”_ _

__He walked over to the closed stall, pressing his hand to the door, knocking lightly trying to stay calm and collected despite how much he was panicking._ _

__“Hey, I’m here to help. Can you let me in?” Marvin breathed out slowly, picking up his phone and shooting a quick text to Trina telling her he found him, but it’ll be a while before they’d come back._ _

__Whizzer’s silence was beginning to frighten Marvin, this had never happened in all the years he had known Whizzer. He was always calm, collected, cool Whizzer Brown. The charming man that would captivate everyone with his megawatt smile and his snarky and intellectual quips. Whizzer Brown who was sashaying down the hallways, and seemingly untouchable was right behind the stall door that refused to open. Small, vulnerable and in tears._ _

__“Look, I’m not gonna go anywhere if you need more time. But if you let me in, I could help you calm down.” Marvin offered, hoping to just at least be there for Whizzer. He stood for a few moments, leaning his back on the door and taking deep breaths himself until he realized the stall wasn’t even locked properly, so he pushed the door open to reveal Whizzer with his head buried in his knees._ _

__“Hey, hey. I’m here, Whizzer. You’re okay.” He walked forward to Whizzer who had recoiled at the slightest amount of touch._ _

__“Alright, I’ll just sit here and hold your hand. Tell me what’s wrong.” Marvin sat down in front of him, interlacing his fingers between Whizzer’s, and having half a mind to call it sweet._ _

__“OA. Interrupted.” Whizzer started, tears still streaming, body very much shaking._ _

__“What? Someone interrupted your speech?” _At Worlds? Who the fu-__ _

__“Yes.” Breathed out, beginning to wipe his tears on the sleeve of his polo._ _

__“Come on, I’ll help you file for equity.” Marvin began to stand up when Whizzer scrambled to get him to sit back down, revealing his face which was bright red from crying. It made Marvin’s heart absolutely shatter._ _

__“No, please.” Whizzer pleaded clutching onto Marvin’s arm like a lifeline, and when he grabbed his attention he just pulled him close to feel less alone._ _

__“Alright. We’ll do that later. Just know they had no right to do that, alright?” Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer, running his hands soothingly on his back._ _

__“Maybe they did.” The man sitting down choked down a sob, soaking his partner’s shirt in tears._ _

__“No, Whizzer. They didn’t. I promise. You are an amazing adjudicator. They don’t know what they’re doing.” He breathed out, pressing a light kiss on Whizzer’s hair to further calm him down._ _

__“You don’t think that.” Whizzer stiffened under Marvin’s touch for just a second._ _

__“I do. Whizzer, you are amazing. You’ve deserved every award you’ve gotten. I promise.” Marvin whispered as he pulled away for a second to wipe away Whizzer’s tears._ _

__“You told me.” Whizzer couldn’t help but remember Marvin’s words, tearing up at how Marvin stiffened this time, his face donning pure guilt and sincerity._ _

__“Whizzer, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean those things, I promise. You are the best one out there. I will never do that again.” Marvin’s heartbeat raced, his mind clouding with the thought that he’s partly the reason why Whizzer felt like this._ _

__“Whizzer, you are amazing. You deserve to be here, and you don’t have to listen to whatever that guy who interrupted you said. Don’t listen to your head. Look at me, listen to me.” Marvin crouched to get eye level with Whizzer who was beginning to tremble under Marvin’s grasp._ _

__“Hey, hey. Look at me. Breathe in time with me. I need you to be okay.” Marvin slowed down his breathing, counting so that Whizzer’s continued shallow breathing would slow down and lead to him to stop crying._ _

__“I’m not gonna leave you here until we get to calm down. I’m right here, Whizzer. I’m real, I’m here. Listen to my voice.” Marvin cupped Whizzer’s cheek, his thumb running across his cheek slowly, calmly._ _

__“We’re gonna be okay. I just need you to think about better things. I am so proud of you for making it this far. Just breathe with me.” Marvin flashed half a smile when Whizzer’s tears stopped and his breathing eventually calmed down._ _

__“You with me, kid?” Marvin whispered to Whizzer who was staring intently into his eyes. God, the stars that his eyes held. The intoxicating color that he could drown himself in. This wasn’t the time, but the sheer love he felt in that moment, Marvin’s hand on Whizzer’s cheek while the other toyed at each other’s fingers, he had never felt more vulnerable. This was the look he wanted Whizzer to flash him every single time, the serenity in his features, the comfort in his figure. Perhaps dare he say, the love and care that was peeking behind his eyes._ _

__“Thank you.” Whizzer whispered. His eyes taking in every feature of Marvin. His dimples, his slightly calloused fingertips that brushed his cheek that were probably from writing. The gentleness of his eyes. His hair that flopped just around the eyes. Perhaps he could do this for some time, stick it out maybe. It was perfect, this moment, if only he wasn’t soaked in tears and snot, or if they weren’t inside a crummy bathroom stall. However, maybe that’s exactly what gave it all the more reason to be. It was unorthodox and vulnerable, and the look on Marvin’s eyes scared him just a bit. But perhaps it is okay, or even normal to be scared of love, for you know then that it’s genuine._ _

__They stepped out of the stall together, doing whatever they could to pat their clothes down dry and Whizzer splashed water in his face when a familiar voice creeped once more into his mind. _Fraud.__ _

__“Let’s go?” Marvin offered, throwing the tissue into the trash can, watching Whizzer visibly shake off the mysterious baritone voice that cut through the silence of his thoughts._ _

__“Alright.”_ _

* * *

__The group eventually retired right after they had gotten dinner. 10 hours of debating is certainly no laughing matter. The group was no longer bursting with energy as they had retired to their respective rooms, with Marvin shouting quickly._ _

__“Break night’s tomorrow by the way! Don’t tire yourself too much. We’ll get dressed here and then rush back.” He then began to walk off into his room’s direction, until he paused to turn around and hold Whizzer's forearm that startled the both of them, honestly._ _

__“Can we talk?” Marvin started, making his way to his room, dragging Whizzer along._ _

__“Are you okay?” Marvin asked, closing the door behind him to give themselves some privacy._ _

__“Yeah. Still shaken, but thank you for being there.” Whizzer walked over, taking Marvin’s hand in his, kissing it quickly watching Marvin smile. “What about you? Nothing happened in your rooms?”_ _

__“Not really. Everyone’s still kinda inferior to us.” Marvin retorted sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Whizzer. “No, but I-uh-I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_ _

__“I’ll be fine.” Whizzer walked closer, flashing a weak smile._ _

__“I know. You’re strong, kid. But it’s about something else.” Marvin hesitates, looking away from Whizzer, not daring to read his face of shame or betrayal or probably disgust. “Do you really not feel anything?”_ _

__“Marvin, of course I feel something.” Whizzer chuckled and inched closer, staring into Marvin's eyes for just a moment too long until they were kissing. It was short, as their lips teetered on wanting more and apprehension for what would happen next._ _

__“No, Whiz. I’m being serious.” Marvin pulled away, resting his forehead on Whizzer. _He never uses that nickname.__ _

__“I don’t know.” Stunned by the way Marvin stared at him, he leaned for another, but was met by the man stepping back a bit, breaking their little bubble._ _

__“You’re stressed, don’t do something you’ll regret tonight.” Marvin pulled up his hands, resting them on Whizzer’s chest, his arms being the only form of resistance between them._ _

__“I want this.” Whizzer leaned in closer, to be met with Marvin looking off to the side._ _

__“Then why won’t you try to make this work?” Marvin muttered, and exhaled shakily. His heart pressing against his chest, the bitter taste of anxiety rising slowly._ _

__“Marv-”_ _

__“No. I know you want it. You don’t have to tell me. You can tell me I’m wrong, but you look at me with stars in your eyes, and I know you’d give the universe up for me. Because I would too. I know it. Everything, Whiz. The plane, our first night here, the flea market, the morning after we had sex, the restroom stall. Whizzer, I know-”_ _

__“I’m scared, Marvin.” Whizzer whispers, his eyes trailing on the floor, stealing a quick glance at Marvin’s face with his eyebrows knit together._ _

__“Of getting hurt? Whizzer, everyone is. That’s the whole prospect of love.”_ _

__“No, Marvin. Of allowing myself to get hurt.”_ _

__“Whizzer, I won’t hurt you. You just have to trust me.” After what had happened earlier, with Marvin’s hand resting on Whizzer’s cheek and the soothing hum of his words, Whizzer had believed it to be true._ _

__“Kisses don’t make fear go away, Marvin.”_ _

__“But isn’t fear simply care manifesting?”_ _

__A static silence plagues the air as Marvin looks at Whizzer whose eyes fail to meet his, tears beginning to brew within them._ _

__“I like you, Marvin. I really do.” Whizzer looks at Marvin, letting a tear roll down his cheek smiling faintly at how Marvin’s expression softened._ _

__“And I like you too, Whizzer.” Marvin stepped closer, his hand finding its way once more to Whizzer’s cheek._ _

__“But we’ve been through too much.” Whizzer whispers, taking his hand to lay on top of Marvin’s, running his thumb over the roughness of his partner’s hand. He recalls the pain of junior year, and the wounds of one another’s words._ _

__He had realized just how toxic they were, and how they had managed to normalize self-doubt between them. Whenever the quips became more persistent, they’d bring in a sliver of doubt that grew slowly but steadily. Whizzer knew Marvin had the same nagging feeling of not being good enough, he just hadn’t gotten a slap in the face about it yet like he had earlier that day._ _

__“Whizzer, I said I was sorry.”_ _

__“And I said I was too. But three words don’t undo three years of pain.” He breathed in shakily, blinking away his tears and using his knuckle to wipe away that made its way down his own cheek._ _

__“Earlier. In the stall. I realized that in my whole career it was the first time someone interrupted me. Prior to that, I was already feeling scared of not doing well. When he spoke up, it knocked the wind out of my lungs and the voices in my head became more persistent and insisted that I wasn’t good. That had never happened before.”_ _

__“Listen to me, Whizzer. Nothing I said before was true, they were all petty and stupid. That’s what I was then, stupid.”_ _

__“I am listening to you. I know I’m good, but that voice in my head was yours.”_ _

__Marvin felt like he was sucker-punched in the gut. All those quips, all those snarks, the unnecessary criticism and barking. It all came back to bite him in the ass. He had never thought it would bring the person he loved this much pain, but watching Whizzer so small earlier in the restroom stall, and realizing that he was one of the reasons he was there broke him. It was one thing to have said something and have Whizzer remember it, but the fact that Whizzer's mind would replay his voice saying it just managed to hurt so much worse. He blinked, staring at Whizzer. He had no one to blame for all of this but himself._ _

__“Whizzer, I am so sorry. I will spend my whole life making up for it with my life. I’m so sorry.”_ _

__Whizzer moved his head to kiss the hand on his cheek, before bringing it down and interlacing their fingers. “We were pretty much doomed from the beginning, weren’t we?” He chuckled lightly, looking at Marvin’s pained expression._ _

__“We can always try.”_ _

__“Maybe some other time, Marv.” Whizzer turned away, grabbing the door knob to be met but Marvin’s hand clutching at his arm like a life line just as he had done earlier that day._ _

__“Whizzer, wait-” He turned around to see Marvin looking so pained, it had made him internally flinch. "Please."_ _

__“People change, Whiz. I swear to you.”_ _

__“Do they?”_ _

__“Please don’t shut me out. Just give me a chance.”_ _

__“I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”_ _

__“For what it's worth Whiz, I'm sorry. I really am.”_ _

__“I'm sorry too. Perhaps in another life, Marv.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you like it?  
> \---  
> as for the debate thing, i was once interrupted in an international competition i was on and although i didn't have an experience of sobbing in the bathroom, i was very flustered. it's something that is a definite no-no so i was very shocked and i kept on flubbing up afterwards, but it is something you learn from!  
> \---  
> anyway, i just wanted to thank you guys for this journey and im so happy with how far this has reached aaa it's my first fic ever to get this many hits and im quite proud to connect two of my many dedications (let's not say obsessions shh). stay updated for my new fics coming up over the break as well ! once again, kudos and comments are appreciated. see you soon :)) ciao ! <33


End file.
